Carol of the bells
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Quelques jours avant Noël, Draco fait une rencontre. Quelqu'un qu'il ne croyait pas revoir un jour. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revoir en réalité… Et pourtant. Il faut croire que la magie de Noël existe vraiment… HPDM/DMHP – Post-Poudlard
1. Partie 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis, voici une petite histoire de Noël que j'ai écrite entre deux chapitres de "Juste un secret".**

 **Ceux qui me suivent sur "Juste un secret" savent combien cette histoire me prend du temps et de l'énergie. Je vous demande donc votre indulgence car j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire cette fic de Noël et elle est sans doute moins fouillée que les précédentes.**

 **Cette histoire est librement inspirée de la série "A gifted man". Ceux qui l'ont vue savent donc à quoi s'attendre, mais je précise néanmoins pour tout le monde que, malgré l'entrée en matière, il s'agit bel et bien d'une fiction de Noël, pleine de bons sentiments, de sucre, de guimauve et de happy end !**

 **Je la publierai en trois parties, aujourd'hui, demain et lundi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pour Cailean, né.e au coeur de l'hiver, le lendemain de la nuit la plus longue, apportant avec iel l'espoir du retour des jours de lumière.**

 **Bon anniversaire !**

* * *

Carol of the Bells

 _Hark how the bells,_  
 _Sweet silver bells,_  
 _All seem to say,_  
 _Throw cares away_

 _Christmas is here,_  
 _Bringing good cheer,_  
 _To young and old,_  
 _Meek and the bold._

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is their song_  
 _With joyful ring_  
 _All caroling._

 _One seems to hear_  
 _Words of good cheer_  
 _From everywhere_  
 _Filling the air._

 _Oh how they pound,_  
 _Raising the sound,_  
 _O'er hill and dale,_  
 _Telling their tale._

 _Gaily they ring_  
 _While people sing_  
 _Songs of good cheer,_  
 _Christmas is here._

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,_  
 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

 _On on they send,_  
 _On without end,_  
 _Their joyful tone_  
 _To every home._

 _Ding dong ding dong_  
 _Ding dong ding dong_

 **15 décembre – New York**

-Tu viens au match des Sweetwater All-Stars contre les Fitchburg Finches samedi prochain ?

\- Et comment ! Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Je veux voir Davies mettre une raclée à Peterson !

\- Ah, Draco..., rigola Blaise. Prépare-toi à pleurer... Jamais Davies n'attrapera le Vif d'Or avant Peterson !

\- On parie ? demanda Draco avec un sourire perfide.

\- Hm... d'accord. Un après-midi VIW à l' _Evanesco_.

\- Le spa sorcier le plus cher de la ville ? Tu ne manques pas d'air.

\- Tu as peur de perdre ?

\- Dans tes rêves.

Draco posa quelques dollars sur le comptoir du bar moldu où Blaise et lui s'étaient retrouvés pour boire un verre, comme tous les vendredis soirs.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en descendant de son tabouret.

\- Matthew ?

\- Non.

\- Ahhh ! Tu as enfin décidé de larguer cet emmerdeur !

\- Je n'ai pas largué Matthew ! Et ce n'est pas un emmerdeur !

\- Draco, soupira Blaise, ne me dis pas que tu prends ton pied avec ce type, je ne te croirai pas. Je suis sûr qu'il demande la permission à sa mère avant de se branler.

\- T'es con.

\- Non, réaliste. Alors ? Un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

\- Hm... je vois. Une soirée en compagnie de ta main droite, dans ton grand et luxueux appartement, désespérément vide.

\- Je t'emmerde, Blaise. Et je suis gaucher.

Blaise éclata de rire. Il regarda partir son meilleur ami en songeant déjà aux délices du massage aux pierres chaudes qui l'attendait bientôt.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco releva le col de son manteau. Le vent était piquant mais le fond de l'air se radoucissait. Il allait bientôt neiger, à n'en pas douter. Il en était heureux. Ça lui rappelait les noëls blancs qu'il passait au Manoir quand il était enfant.

Il continua son chemin dans les rues encore bondées de la Grosse Pomme, admirant les décorations de Noël dans les vitrines. New York était vraiment une ville magique durant les fêtes, même du côté moldu.

Arrivé à proximité de son immeuble, il consulta sa montre. Il était tard et il n'avait pas envie de devoir se préparer à manger en rentrant chez lui. Il traversa donc la rue pour se rendre chez _Nonna Lucia,_ sa trattoria préférée, qu'il fréquentait assidûment depuis près de douze ans.

Le tintement familier de la clochette résonna quand il poussa la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, une petite bonne femme toute ronde et toute ridée fit son apparition derrière le comptoir. Son visage parcheminé s'éclaira d'un grand sourire quand elle reconnut son client favori.

\- Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Nonna.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu sors seulement du travail ! dit-elle en levant les bras. Sainte Mère, tu travailles beaucoup trop !

\- Je travaille moins que vous ! observa Draco en riant.

La vieille dame fit un mouvement de la main comme pour balayer l'argument.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

\- Vous avez du risotto à l'huile de truffe ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai. Pour combien de personnes ?

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

-Ah Draco, mon petit, ce n'est pas bien que tu restes tout seul comme ça ! dit-elle en soupirant.

Puis elle se tourna vers la cuisine où son plus jeune fils s'activait.

\- Luigi ! Prépare une portion de risotto pour Draco. Et tu ajoutes du pain à l'ail et des cannolli.

\- Non, non ! intervint Draco. C'est beaucoup trop...

\- Beaucoup trop ? Un garçon de ton âge, ça doit manger ! Tu es trop mince ! Comment veux-tu attirer les beaux garçons si tu es tout maigre ?

Si Nonna Lucia ne savait rien de sa condition de sorcier, elle connaissait par contre son orientation sexuelle. En dépit de son grand âge et de son éducation, elle ne s'en était pas offusquée. Au contraire. Elle voulait tout savoir de sa vie amoureuse et avait même un jour essayé de le caser avec un de ses petits-neveux.

\- Que devient le garçon que tu fréquentais ? dit-elle en emballant soigneusement les aliments dans un sac en papier. J'ai oublié son nom... Andrew ?

\- Matthew. On se voit encore. Comme-ci, comme ça. Mais bon...

Nonna Lucia soupira.

-Il n'est pas lui, acheva-t-elle à sa place.

Draco se contenta de sourire en lui donnant l'argent pour payer son repas. Nonna Lucia posa sa petite main potelée sur son bras.

\- Harry était un gentil garçon, dit-elle. Et vous alliez si bien ensemble... mais tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qu'il te faut.

\- Il était celui qu'il me fallait.

\- Draco, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

\- Je vais bien, Nonna. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète !

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour embrasser la vieille dame sur la joue.

-Si vous n'étiez pas aussi fidèle à Giuseppe, je vous épouserais ! dit-il en riant.

Nonna rougit furieusement, tout en regardant la photo de son défunt mari accrochée au mur.

\- Petit polisson ! Tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'une vieille dame !

\- Oh, je ne me moque pas, dit Draco. Au contraire. Je vous envie... cinquante ans de mariage...

\- Cinquante-deux, corrigea Nonna Lucia. Et ce ne furent pas cinquante-deux années faciles, crois-moi ! Mais à notre époque, on ne divorçait pas pour un oui ou pour un non. Pas comme vous, les jeunes... à la moindre contrariété, vous baissez les bras, au lieu de vous battre pour sauver votre couple !

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira Draco.

Il prit son sac en papier et fit un dernier signe à Nonna Lucia avant de sortir de la petite boutique. Il songea que sitôt chez lui, il ouvrirait une bouteille de pinot grigio qu'il avait ramené de son dernier voyage en Italie et qui irait parfaitement avec le risotto. Il terminerait certainement la bouteille et avec un peu de chance, il serait assez ivre pour s'endormir sans repenser à sa conversation avec Nonna Lucia.

Fort de cette bonne résolution, il traversa la rue pour se rendre à son immeuble quand il entendit le son délicat de petites clochettes. Un son clair, limpide et doux à la fois. Il regarda autour de lui. Les gens traversaient, pressés de rentrer chez eux, et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit plus rien, excepté les bruits de la ville. Jusqu'à ce qu'un klaxon retentisse. Draco prit alors conscience qu'il était arrêté au milieu de la rue, comme un idiot.

-Hé ! Tu bouges ! cria le conducteur du taxi.

Draco se ressaisit et continua son chemin. Il n'avait pas parcouru cinq mètres sur le trottoir d'en face qu'il se trouva nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer à New-York.

\- Draco ?

\- Harry ? Par Merlin, Harry, c'est bien toi ?

\- Il semblerait que oui.

Draco était complètement hébété. Devant lui, Harry semblait un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Draco résolut lui-même le problème et lui donna une chaleureuse accolade.

\- Bon sang, mais que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Je... je suis de passage... pour le travail...

\- Mais le MACUSA n'est pas du tout dans ce quartier...

\- Oui, mais j'avais envie de me promener un peu.

Harry avisa le sac en papier estampillé « Nonna Lucia » que Draco tenait à la main.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il en souriant. Risotto à l'huile de truffe.

\- Le meilleur de tout New-York.

\- Et je parie que Nonna Lucia a ajouté une entrée et un dessert parce qu'elle trouve que tu ne manges pas assez...

\- Du pain à l'ail et des cannolli, confirma Draco d'un air faussement blasé.

Harry se mit à rire.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Nonna Lucia était la version moldue de Madame Weasley, à vouloir nous gaver comme elle le faisait ! Et je remarque que ça n'a pas changé.

\- Non, en effet, souffla Draco.

Un instant de flottement s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se reprenne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux le partager avec moi ? J'habite à deux pas et il y en a pour un régiment, dit-il en exhibant son sac.

\- Oh... c'est que... je ne sais pas...

\- Allez, Harry... je vais ouvrir une bouteille de pinot grigio... tu as toujours adoré le pinot grigio !

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches.

\- Bon d'accord, se décida-t-il.

\- Magnifique ! Suis-moi !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Wahou... C'est un sacrément bel appartement, dit Harry en entrant dans le duplex.

\- C'est vrai... je l'ai trouvé grâce à une agence immobilière sorcière. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Il est raccordé au réseau des cheminées et il y a une zone de transplanage au bout du couloir et dans le lobby. Même si je ne l'utilise pas si souvent que ça... j'aime bien marcher dans la ville.

Draco prit le manteau de Harry et le suspendit dans l'entrée en même temps que le sien.

\- Ta clinique privée doit drôlement bien marcher, observa Harry en le suivant dans la salle de séjour, une très grande pièce pourvue d'une immense baie vitrée.

\- Oui, ça marche vraiment bien, dit Draco en s'installant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il sortit la bouteille de vin blanc du frigo et deux verres de l'armoire.

\- Je me suis associé avec Blaise, poursuivit-il, et on a développé un concept qui mélange la médecine moldue et la médicomagie.

\- C'était ce que tu voulais faire quand tu travaillais à Ste Mangouste...

\- Oui. Et ce qui m'a toujours été refusé. Heureusement, ici, les mentalités sont différentes. Il y a beaucoup moins de cloisonnement entre le monde magique et le monde moldu.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique.

\- C'est toujours aussi incroyable de t'entendre tenir ce genre de propos. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté ça quand on était à Poudlard.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis Poudlard, dit Draco. Je pensais que toi, parmi tous les autres, tu t'en serais rendu compte.

Il tendit à Harry un verre de vin.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, Draco. Je ne t'aurais jamais épousé sinon.

Harry leva son verre.

\- Cette clinique, c'était ton rêve, dit-il. Je suis heureux pour toi que tu l'aies réalisé.

Draco lui sourit en retour.

\- Alors ? Que viens-tu faire à New-York ? Une collaboration avec le MACUSA ?

\- Heu... oui. On peut dire ça.

\- Tu restes longtemps ?

\- Non. Je... je pensais repartir demain.

\- Tu n'apprécies toujours pas cette ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'est cette ville qui a eu raison de notre couple.

\- Non, Harry. Ce qui a eu raison de notre couple, c'est ta propension à te jeter au-devant du danger en toutes circonstances ! Sans vouloir comprendre combien je vivais dans la peur chaque jour qui passait. A ne pas savoir si tu allais rentrer le soir, ou à craindre continuellement de te voir passer les portes de Ste Mangouste allongé sur un brancard !

Le ton de Draco était amer.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas être aussi... vindicatif... c'est juste que... Si je t'ai demandé de me suivre à New-York, c'était seulement pour nous donner une chance d'avoir une vie... normale. Loin du Ministère de la Magie, du bureau des Aurors et loin de tous ces gens qui t'en demandaient toujours plus au nom de ton foutu statut de héros...

\- Je le sais, dit Harry avec douceur.

Il s'assit dans le canapé et Draco en fit autant.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi... borné et aveugle à ta souffrance. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que je suis sorti avec Terry Boot, un autre Auror. Et qu'il a été blessé en service. Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai appris... ça été terrible. Et je n'étais même pas amoureux de lui, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il soupira doucement.

\- J'ai compris ce que ça avait dû être pour toi.

\- Au moins tu avais conscience du fait que je t'aimais.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tout comme je sais parfaitement que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons divorcé. Parce que nous nous aimions trop pour continuer à nous faire souffrir.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Tu le vois toujours, ce... Terry Boot ?

\- Hm... non. Ce n'était rien de très sérieux. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Je vois quelqu'un depuis presque trois mois... Il a 30 ans et il est agent immobilier...

\- Une profession plus calme que celle d'Auror, rigola Harry.

\- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il s'appelle Matthew. Il est... gentil.

\- Mais ?

 _Il n'est pas toi_ , se dit Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut. Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner ce qu'il recherche, ce dont il a besoin.

\- Et toi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Draco détourna les yeux.

\- Regarde autour de toi, Harry. J'ai tout ce dont un homme peut rêver. Un bel appartement en plein cœur de Manhattan, une Aston Martin garée au sous-sol, une clinique privée qui ne désemplit pas.

\- Tu as réussi, Draco, c'est certain. Mais est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Oui. Je le suis.

\- Alors, je suis content pour toi.

Harry lui sourit, de ce sourire merveilleux qui illuminait ses journées à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble et au début de leur mariage. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Car la vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais connu pareil bonheur à celui de se réveiller au côté de Harry tous les matins, même quand ils partageaient un minuscule appartement à Londres, à mi-chemin entre Ste Mangouste où Draco était stagiaire et le Ministère de la Magie, où Harry suivait sa formation d'Auror.

C'était un immeuble moldu, un peu délabré, dans lequel il y avait de l'eau chaude un jour sur deux... mais ça avait été leur premier véritable chez eux. C'était là, dans leur petite chambre, que Draco avait mis un genou à terre en se cognant au pied du lit, pour demander Harry en mariage. A cette époque, ils étaient persuadés d'avoir tout l'avenir devant eux, et que rien ne viendrait jamais les séparer.

C'était sans compter sur la population sorcière britannique, pour qui le héros du monde sorcier n'en faisait jamais assez. Sans parler de tous ceux qui s'étaient offusqués de ce qu'il puisse sortir, puis se marier avec un ancien Mangemort. Très peu de gens avaient accepté leur couple, et quand ils l'avaient fait, la réserve avait toujours été de mise.

Draco avait bien vu que Harry en souffrait, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

A ce moment-là, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée de déménager à New-York. Le collège d'Illvermorny cherchait un professeur de défense magique et Draco avait pensé que cet emploi aurait pu plaire à son mari. Certes, il adorait son métier d'Auror mais il avait aussi un véritable talent pour l'enseignement.

De son côté, Draco avait pour projet de développer une clinique privée qui combinerait des soins sorciers et moldus. Ce projet était mal perçu en Grande-Bretagne, mais il était certain qu'il serait bien accueilli aux Etats-Unis.

Au départ, Harry avait été réticent. Puis, après une énième querelle avec le Ministre Shacklebolt qu'il trouvait de plus en plus manipulateur, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition d'Illvermorny.

Harry ne tint cependant pas six mois. L'Angleterre lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Son métier d'Auror lui manquait. La manque d'adrénaline, avait-il dit...

Draco, de son côté, était de plus en plus pris par ses obligations professionnelles. Harry avait commencé à lui reprocher de ne s'intéresser qu'à l'argent, de consacrer son talent de médicomage exclusivement à des patients fortunés, au lieu de le mettre au service des plus démunis.

Les tensions étaient devenues de plus en plus nombreuses. Draco avait été le premier à prononcer le mot divorce. Harry avait été choqué. Sans doute pensait-il que Draco accepterait de rentrer avec lui en Angleterre. Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Ils s'étaient séparés sans heurt et sans vindicte, juste avec une immense tristesse au cœur.

Mais dix ans après, Draco n'avait rien oublié.

\- Comment vont Weasley et Granger ? demanda-t-il pour chasser ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Ils vont bien. Ron est toujours Auror et Hermione est devenue l'adjointe de Shacklebolt. Ils ont deux enfants, Rose et Hugo.

Draco sourit poliment. Il n'était jamais parvenu à se faire accepter des meilleurs amis de Harry, même si ce dernier prétendait le contraire. Au mieux, ils le toléraient, uniquement pour ne pas faire de peine à Harry.

\- Comment va Blaise ? demanda Harry à son tour.

\- Oh, toujours égal à lui-même. Séducteur et beau parleur, et irrémédiablement célibataire.

\- C'est bien qu'il ait décidé de s'associer avec toi.

\- Oui. C'est le roi des emmerdeurs mais aussi la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Et un médicomage hors pair.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien encore un long moment, évoquant le passé sans rancœur, riant de tas d'anecdotes. Draco réchauffa le risotto qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit, de même que les pains à l'ail. Il se sentait bien, heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Harry était là, assis près de lui, détendu et souriant. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que cela avait toujours été le cas.

Harry posa son verre de vin sur la table basse et consulta sa montre.

\- Il est plus de minuit, dit-il. Il faut que j'y aille.

Draco aurait aimé le retenir mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'inciter à rester. Alors, il se leva.

\- J'ai été content de te revoir, Harry. Vraiment content.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Reviens quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

\- Merci. Je veillerai à ce que ça ne prenne pas dix ans, répondit Harry en souriant malicieusement.

Draco se mit à rire, et Harry avec lui. Ils se regardèrent. Harry avait dans les yeux cette lueur que Draco avait toujours tant aimée. Cette lueur qu'il avait remarquée le jour de leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure, qui l'avait intriguée, qu'il avait enviée et qu'il avait détestée parfois aussi.

Il était perdu dans son regard vert, si bien qu'il ne sut jamais lequel des deux fit le premier pas vers l'autre. Ce qu'il sut, c'est que les lèvres de Harry sur les siennes avaient la même douceur qu'autrefois, que sa langue avait le même goût et que son corps épousait toujours aussi parfaitement le sien.

Draco ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. C'était comme sauter dans le vide. C'était aussi comme rentrer à la maison après une longue absence. Effrayant et réconfortant à la fois. Mais aussi sublime que fut ce baiser, il s'arrêta.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit Harry en reculant. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je... non... je veux dire... ce n'est rien... enfin si...

Draco bafouillait tant il était troublé.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, finit-il par dire. Je le voulais autant que toi.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça ne résoudrait rien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-il.

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois et s'en alla. Draco resta là, immobile au milieu de son salon, encore bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Après quelques instants, avec des gestes mécaniques, il rangea la cuisine, débarrassa les assiettes, sans faire attention au fait que celle de Harry était encore pleine, tout comme son verre de vin.

Quand tout fut parfaitement impeccable, il partit se coucher et s'endormit immédiatement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Lundi 18 décembre – New York**

Draco avait passé un excellent week-end et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait merveilleusement bien dormi, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Et surtout, il avait pris une décision. Celle de revoir Harry.

A peine arrivé à son bureau, il exigea de Rachel, sa secrétaire, de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte et s'installa devant sa cheminée. Il était quatorze heures à Londres, il avait donc des chances de trouver Harry au Ministère.

Il activa la cheminée et prononça à voix haute « Ministère de la magie britannique, bureau des Aurors ».

La tête d'une jeune femme apparut au milieu des flammes vertes.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Mon nom est Draco Malefoy. Je souhaiterais parler à l'Auror Potter.

La femme écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa bouche avant d'éclater en sanglots et de disparaître. Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne dut cependant pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un autre visage apparaisse, bien connu celui-là.

\- Malefoy, dit sèchement Ron Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton personnel semble bien émotif, Weasley. Je voulais simplement parler à Harry.

Le visage de Weasley se tordit légèrement et Draco eut la certitude que ce n'était pas dû au vacillement des flammes.

-De quel droit oses-tu demander une chose pareille ? siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer Draco.

\- Du droit qu'il s'agit de mon ex-mari et que je ne te demande pas ton avis !

\- Je te savais cruel et sans cœur, Malefoy, mais je ne te pensais pas capable d'autant de bassesse !

\- Bon ça suffit ! s'emporta Draco. J'en ai assez de me faire insulter de la sorte. Si tu ne veux pas prévenir Harry, libre à toi. Je trouverai un autre moyen de le contacter.

Il allait couper le réseau de cheminée quand il vit Ron froncer les sourcils. L'Auror le considéra d'un air étrange.

\- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Ron soupira lourdement et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Merde… Je... je pensais que quelqu'un t'aurait prévenu. Un notaire ou... je ne sais pas... ou en tout cas que tu l'aurais appris par la presse.

\- Apprendre quoi ? s'impatienta Draco.

Le silence se fit pesant avant que Ron ne dise :

\- Harry... Harry est mort.

Un silence épais enveloppa la pièce d'un seul coup.

\- Quand ? murmura Draco.

\- Il y a trois semaines.

\- Trois... semaines, balbutia-t-il. Mais... c'est impossible ! C'est impossible... il... il était... je... non ! C'est impossible !

\- J'étais là, Malefoy. J'étais à côté de lui quand le sort l'a frappé de plein fouet.

\- Non, non, non, répéta Draco. C'est impossible ! Il était là ! Je...

\- Je viens de te dire que...

Draco coupa la communication. Weasley racontait n'importe quoi. Harry était là, avec lui, pas plus tard que vendredi. Il revenait d'une réunion au MACUSA.

Le MACUSA. Voilà la solution.

Draco se leva et sortit en trombe de son bureau.

\- Docteur Malefoy, l'appela Rachel. Vous allez bien ?

\- Je... je... non. Annulez tous mes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui.

\- Vous voulez que je prévienne le Docteur Zabini ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Sans laisser le temps à sa secrétaire de poser d'autres questions, il rejoignit l'aire de transplanage de la clinique et disparut dans un craquement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco transplana au milieu d'un hall bondé. Par réflexe, il leva les yeux sur l'immense blason circulaire représentant un aigle aux ailes déployées, et qui flottait au milieu du gigantesque atrium de la tour en verre qui abritait le Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis.

Il se présenta à l'accueil, déclina son identité et la raison de sa visite.

\- Le bureau des Aurors se trouve au 42ème étage, lui indiqua-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Draco prit place dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui l'emmena en un temps record à l'étage souhaité.

\- Bonjour, dit-il à l'Auror de faction. Mon nom est Draco Malefoy. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez reçu la visite d'un Auror britannique ce vendredi.

\- Nous ne divulguons pas ce genre d'information.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux rien savoir de la nature de sa mission ou des raisons pour lesquelles il était là. Je veux juste que vous me confirmiez qu'il est bien venu à New-York vendredi.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

Draco s'exhorta à la patience.

\- C'est un peu... compliqué. Il s'agit de mon ex-mari et... nous avons encore des... des choses à régler.

\- Vous êtes anglais ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm. Ça s'entend.

\- Est-ce que, oui ou non, un Auror anglais était ici vendredi ? répéta Draco.

\- Cela fait plus de huit mois que nous n'avons plus eu de mission de coopération avec la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Mon ex-mari était peut-être là pour une autre raison. Vous pouvez vous renseigner ?

\- Je vous répète qu'aucun Auror britannique n'est venu ici depuis plus de huit mois.

Draco soupira. Il tapota le bureau du bout des doigts puis se décida à partir. Il était inutile d'insister.

-Bien. Merci quand même.

Il allait rebrousser chemin puis se ravisa.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce par hasard vous avez eu vent de la m... du décès de Harry Potter ?

\- Hm. Oui, confirma l'Auror. On en a entendu parler.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Il y a deux ou trois semaines, je crois.

\- Comment se fait-il que la presse américaine n'en ai pas parlé ?

L'Auror soupira.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre pour vous, les sorciers anglais, mais ce... Volmodort...

\- Voldemort, corrigea Draco entre ses dents.

\- Ouais, Voldemort... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ? Il a rassemblé une bande de partisans et a organisé l'attaque d'une école. Et c'était il y a quoi ? Quinze ans ? Vous savez combien il y a d'attaques d'écoles aux Etats-Unis, chaque année ?

\- Mais cela n'a rien à voir !

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit patiemment l'Auror. Je vous répète que c'était il y a quinze ans... les américains sont passés à autre chose car ici, ce ne sont pas les évènements sensationnels qui manquent. Monsieur Potter, aussi héroïque a-t-il été, n'a plus fait parler de lui depuis lors.

\- Il est devenu le meilleur Auror de sa génération !

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais il aurait pu devenir Ministre de la Magie, ou même Président-Sorcier du Magenmagros.

\- Magenmagot, corrigea à nouveau Draco.

\- Ouais. Bref, il n'est rien devenu de tout ça.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'était plus suffisamment... intéressant... pour qu'on parle de sa mort ?

\- Certains journaux en ont parlé.

\- Ah oui ? Un entrefilet dans la rubrique des faits divers ?

L'Auror haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de la façon dont la presse américaine traite l'information, Monsieur Malefoy. Harry Potter était votre héros... pas le nôtre.

Draco était dégoutté.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un service de documentation ? Un service où je pourrai avoir accès à la Gazette du Sorcier d'il y a trois semaines ?

\- Oui, mais pour vous y donner accès, il vous faudra obtenir une autorisation. Et ça peut prendre plusieurs jours. Je serais vous, je me rendrais à la bibliothèque de l'université sorcière de New-York. Elle se trouve à...

\- Je sais où elle se trouve.

Il tourna les talons.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

-Bonjour, dit Draco à la petite femme toute sèche qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Il se souvint de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, et se demanda vaguement si toutes les bibliothécaires se ressemblaient.

\- Je souhaiterais consulter les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier depuis le 25 novembre 2018.

\- Allez vous asseoir. Je vous les apporte.

\- Merci.

Draco prit place à une table à l'écart des autres. Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant que la bibliothécaire ne revienne avec une pile d'une vingtaine de journaux. Elle les déposa devant Draco.

\- Si vous voulez des copies, vous devrez les commander. Elles seront disponibles demain.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Draco prit le premier exemplaire de la pile. Il supposa que la nouvelle avait dû faire la une. Or, celui-ci titrait sur les chances de réélection de Shacklebolt. Le deuxième évoquait la visite prochaine du Ministre thaïlandais de la magie.

Le troisième exemplaire, daté du 28 novembre, avait par contre un titre sans équivoque. « Harry Potter est mort » s'étalait en lettres noires et tapageuses en plein milieu de la couverture.

 _« Harry Potter, 35 ans, est décédé hier soir après qu'il ait été frappé par l'Avada Kedavra. Au moment de l'attaque, l'Auror Potter sortait de l'établissement_ Le Triton qui fume _où il avait dîné avec son coéquipier et ami de toujours Ronald Weasley. L'assaillant, un prénommé Adam Irving, 18 ans, s'est rendu immédiatement et sans résistance. Les raisons de son geste demeurent inconnues pour le moment »._

S'en suivait plusieurs pages où l'on retraçait la vie de Harry, depuis le jour où il défit Voldemort pour la première fois, jusqu'à son mariage puis son divorce d'avec Draco. On évoquait aussi les affaires marquantes qui avaient jalonnées sa carrière d'Auror.

Draco se sentait nauséeux. A contrecœur, il prit l'exemplaire suivant.

 _« Le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt a donné une conférence de presse ce matin. Le décès de l'Auror Potter est, selon lui, la conséquence d'un geste de désespoir posé par Adam Irving, dont le père, Marcus Irving, s'était suicidé quelques jours plus tôt dans une des cellules du Ministère. Marcus Irving était soupçonné de participer à un trafic de potions d'allégresse frelatées. Pour rappel, le mois dernier, une jeune fille de 15 ans avait trouvé la mort après avoir consommé une telle potion lors d'une soirée privée. Marcus Irving avait été arrêté par Harry Potter et avait toujours clamé son innocence. L'enquête semble considérer que Adam Irving tenait l'Auror Potter pour responsable du suicide de son père et aurait décidé de le venger »._

Les autres numéros ne faisaient plus ou moins que relater les mêmes choses, jusqu'à l'exemplaire du 7 décembre.

 _« Funérailles nationales pour le héros du monde sorcier. Le garçon qui-a-vaincu a été inhumé cet après-midi au cimetière de Godric's Hollow où il repose désormais aux côtés de ses parents, James et Lily Potter. L'inhumation s'est déroulée dans la plus stricte intimité, alors qu'au matin, une cérémonie officielle s'était déroulée en présence d'une foule nombreuse, venue lui rendre un dernier hommage._

 _Harry Potter, âgé de 35 ans, était... »_

Et ça recommençait. Toujours la même litanie de lieux communs sur un homme que tous croyaient connaître mais dont ils ne savaient absolument rien.

Draco sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Comment personne n'avait pris la peine de l'avertir ? Ils avaient été mariés, bon sang !

D'une main tremblante, il consulta les autres exemplaires. Il n'y trouva plus rien. Comme si les funérailles avaient définitivement clos le sujet.

Abattu, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller au chagrin. Un chagrin amer, mêlé de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Un chagrin effrayant également, car il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête, vendredi dernier, pour qu'il ait imaginé avec autant d'acuité et de réalisme, sa rencontre avec Harry.

-Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Il releva la tête pour voir un employé de la bibliothèque qui poussait un charriot rempli de bouquins.

\- Je... je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit-il en se levant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais simplement rentrer chez moi.

L'employé le regarda partir avec inquiétude avant s'en retourner à sa tâche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Arrivé chez lui, Draco envoya un patronus à sa secrétaire pour lui dire qu'il était souffrant et qu'il ne reviendrait pas au cabinet du reste de la journée. Il regarda le cerf argenté s'en aller au petit galop puis disparaître au travers de la baie vitrée.

Vaincu par la fatigue et le désarroi, il se laissa choir dans son canapé et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Draco se réveilla, la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Il se redressa, un peu groggy et désorienté. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi dans son canapé. Puis d'un coup, tout lui revint : Harry était mort depuis trois semaines et il n'en avait rien su.

Il se leva, soudain en proie à une grande agitation et à une grande colère, doublée d'une incommensurable tristesse. Il prit une coupelle qui décorait sa table basse et la jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Loin d'être calmé, il chercha un autre objet sur lequel passer ses nerfs mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de clochettes. Le même son qu'il avait entendu dans la rue, vendredi soir.

Il regarda autour de lui. Rien dans son appartement ne pouvait émettre un tel son. Par ailleurs, l'immeuble était magiquement insonorisé, de sorte que cela ne pouvait pas provenir de ses voisins.

Une réelle angoisse le tenailla quand, au son des clochettes, s'ajoutèrent les voix d'un chœur d'enfants qui chantaient tout bas :

 _Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura-t-il en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour identifier la provenance des voix.

 _Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold._

Draco reconnut _Carol of the Bells_ , le chant de Noël préféré de Harry. Lui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, car il le trouvait un peu flippant. Et ça l'était encore davantage maintenant que les voix sortaient de nulle part, chuchotant presque à son oreille.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'emporta-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés.

Il fit un bond en arrière quand il se trouva face à Harry.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ok. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ce n'est pas réel. C'est juste une hallucination.

\- Ce n'est pas une hallucination, Draco. Je suis là.

\- Hallucination auditive. Ça va passer. Tout va bien aller. Respire, Malefoy. Respire.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations puis rouvrit les yeux. Harry était toujours là.

\- Draco, tu...

\- Non ! Ne parle pas. Tu es censé être mort. Les morts ne parlent pas.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que si.

\- Tu es un fantôme ? Non, tu ne peux pas être un fantôme ! Je t'ai touché. Bordel, je t'ai même embrassé ! Tu n'es pas un fantôme !

\- Je ne suis pas un fantôme.

\- Ce qui me ramène toujours au même point : les hallucinations.

\- Je ne suis pas une hallucination. Je suis vraiment là.

\- Mais tu es mort !

\- Oui... Enfin, je crois.

\- Comment ça, tu crois ? Ton décès a fait la une de la Gazette ! Tu as été enterré, putain !

\- Calme-toi, Draco...

\- Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je viens seulement d'apprendre ton décès, parce que personne dans cette foutue Angleterre n'a jugé utile de me prévenir ! Et qu'en plus, je deviens fou parce que je suis en train de parler à un mort ! ALORS NON, JE NE SUIS PAS CALME !

Harry soupira doucement.

-Tu n'es pas fou, Draco. Je sais que ça à l'air complètement dingue, mais... laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Draco fixa Harry comme si, par la simple force de son esprit, il pouvait le faire disparaître. Mais il abdiqua et fit seulement un signe de la tête.

\- Après avoir reçu le sort, expliqua Harry, je me suis retrouvé dans... dans une sorte de no man's land, exactement comme le jour de bataille de Poudlard. Je pensais y être resté seulement quelques minutes... mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que j'y suis resté plusieurs jours... plusieurs semaines, même. Et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé ici. Enfin, dans la rue, à quelques pas de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne choisis pas où je vais. J'ai tenté de voir Ron et Hermione, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu... par contre, il suffit que je pense à toi et je me retrouve là où tu es.

\- Où vas-tu quand... quand tu n'es pas avec moi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr... je pense que c'est ce no man's land où je me suis retrouvé au début.

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est insensé. Nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis près de dix ans... tu n'avais aucune raison de venir ici !

\- Peut-être que si...

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espérais que tu m'aiderais à le découvrir.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, répéta Draco.

Harry fit quelques pas en direction de Draco.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je... je ne veux pas te causer d'embarras, mais si je suis ici, c'est certainement pour une bonne raison et je...

Il disparut. Draco regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus trace de la présence de Harry dans l'appartement.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis fou, murmura-t-il. Ou si je ne le suis pas... c'est encore pire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **19 décembre**

Le lendemain, Draco arriva à la clinique de bonne heure. Sans même passer par son bureau, il se rendit dans celui de Blaise.

\- Draco ? dit ce dernier en levant les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire. Est-ce que ça va ? Rachel m'a dit que tu étais parti hier car tu étais souffrant...

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses passer des examens, dit Draco.

\- Des examens ? Quel genre d'examen ?

\- Scanner crânien. IRM. Sort de diagnostic cérébral. Tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me pose pas de questions, Blaise. Fais ce que je te demande.

\- Hors de question, dit Blaise.

Il se leva et il fit le tour de son bureau.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? Tu as une tête à faire peur... on dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit...

\- Ouais... il y a de ça...

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'examens ? Pourquoi devrais-je te soumettre à un diagnostic cérébral ?

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Draco regarda ailleurs et ne répondit rien.

-Draco, insista Blaise. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Draco soupira lourdement.

\- J'ai... des hallucinations.

\- Quel genre d'hallucination ? Visuelles ? Auditives ? Sensorielles ?

\- Les trois.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Vendredi.

\- A quelle fréquence ?

\- Une fois vendredi et la deuxième fois... hier soir.

\- Ok... deux épisodes hallucinatoires ne veulent pas dire que...

\- Blaise ! coupa Draco. Tu es le meilleur neuromédicomage de cette ville ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire !

\- Justement ! Parce que je suis le meilleur neuromédicomage de cette ville, je peux te dire que ça ne veut rien dire ! Et certainement pas que tu souffres d'une tumeur au cerveau !

\- Tu le sauras en pratiquant ces foutus examens !

\- As-tu des maux de tête ?

\- Blaise...

\- Réponds à ma question. As-tu des maux de tête ?

\- Oui, ça m'arrive. Comme tout le monde.

\- Des problèmes de sommeil ?

\- Cela fait des années que je ne dors pas bien.

\- Des pertes de conscience ?

\- Pas que je sache.

Blaise s'appuya contre le rebord de son bureau et regarda son ami.

\- Tes symptômes peuvent parfaitement s'expliquer par autre chose, dit-il. Le surmenage, par exemple.

\- Je ne suis pas surmené.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as plus pris de vacances ? Je veux dire… de vraies vacances ? Pas seulement courir d'un pays à l'autre pour donner des conférences ou opérer une célébrité...

\- Blaise...

\- Je vais te le dire. Tes dernières vacances remontent à dix ans quand tu étais parti au Mexique avec Harry et que...

\- NE PARLE PAS DE HARRY ! hurla Draco.

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul face à l'accès de colère de Draco.

\- D'accord. On peut manifestement rajouter l'irritabilité à tes symptômes.

\- Je... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... Je... je veux seulement que tu me fasses passer ces examens.

Blaise resta silencieux un long moment, étudiant Draco avec acuité.

-Va enfiler une blouse stérile et attends-moi dans la salle d'examen.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une heure plus tard, Draco était à nouveau dans le bureau de Blaise. Face à la fenêtre, il contemplait l'agitation de la ville.

\- J'ai tes résultats, dit Blais en entrant dans la pièce, un dossier à la main.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, tout est parfait.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as vérifié le...

\- Draco, coupa Blaise. Ne m'insulte pas. J'ai fait toutes les vérifications possibles et imaginables. Tu n'as absolument rien au cerveau.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer. Si ce n'est pas la tête, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Le stress. Le surmenage.

\- C'est trop simple comme explication.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la seule qui ait du sens. Prends des vacances, Draco ! Achète-toi un billet de portoloin et va passer les fêtes avec tes parents à Buenos Aires. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Mes patients ne...

\- Tes patients se passeront de toi jusqu'à l'an prochain. Tu dois te reposer, ordre de ton médecin !

Ça le tuait de donner raison à Blaise, mais Draco devait bien admettre qu'il était épuisé.

\- D'accord. Je vais prendre quelques jours de congé.

\- Je peux te prescrire un philtre de sommeil ou une potion calmante si tu veux.

\- Non, ça ira.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Draco, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de Harry mais... je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère à son sujet... Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça.

Draco croisa étroitement les bras contre son torse et baissa les yeux.

\- Il... Harry est mort.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est mort. Il y a trois semaines. Et je l'ai appris hier.

Blaise resta interdit.

\- Seulement hier ? Mais... comment...

\- La presse américaine n'en a pas parlé. Ou si elle l'a fait, ce devait être un entrefilet qui est passé inaperçu.

\- Je ne parle pas de la presse ! Je parle de Weasley, de Granger ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit ?

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question.

\- C'est scandaleux ! rugit Blaise.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un déséquilibré lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra alors qu'il sortait d'un restaurant.

\- Oh par Merlin, Draco... je suis tellement désolé.

Blaise s'approcha de Draco et le serra contre lui. Draco s'abandonna à son étreinte et pleura à chaudes larmes. Blaise ne dit rien, se contentant de refermer ses bras un peu plus étroitement autour de lui.

Entre deux sanglots, Draco entendit résonner à ses oreilles ces maudites clochettes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise. Harry se trouvait là, non loin de la fenêtre et l'observait silencieusement, une grande tristesse dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, n'est-ce-pas, dit Blaise après un moment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Draco acquiesça, tout en regardant Harry.

\- Jamais. Je... je voulais seulement... le rendre heureux. Et j'ai échoué.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...

C'était Harry qui venait de parler.

\- Tu m'as rendu heureux, Draco. Bien plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je... je veux dire que... si je l'avais rendu heureux, il ne serait pas parti.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de te torturer avec ça, dit Blaise en s'écartant.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire vitrée et en sortit une fiole qu'il tendit à Draco.

\- Tiens, prends ça. C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu en as besoin, au moins pour ce soir.

\- Merci, dit Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi et que je reste un peu ?

\- Non, ça ira. Mais merci quand même.

\- Je passerai te voir demain.

\- D'accord.

Draco prit congé de Blaise. Il retourna à son bureau, donna des directives à sa secrétaire concernant ses patients, et rejoignit la zone de transplanage.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour chez lui, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Harry assis dans son canapé.

\- Alors, ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas me suivre partout où je vais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne décide pas des moments où je me retrouve avec toi...

\- Et hier ? Tu as disparu d'un coup.

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

Draco maugréa quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dans le frigo, il prit une petite bouteille d'eau minérale qu'il vida à moitié.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, dit Harry.

\- Désolé de quoi ? D'être mort ? De venir me hanter ?

\- Que personne ne t'ai averti de mon décès. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité comme ça.

\- Non, en effet. Mais apparemment, tes chers amis Weasley et Granger pensaient le contraire.

Harry ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait sans doute rien à répondre. Draco posa ses coudes sur le comptoir de la cuisine et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Harry, dit-il après un long moment. Et que tu ne reviennes plus.

\- Draco, je ne décide pas...

\- Je m'en moque, coupa Draco. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai trouver quelqu'un... un chamane ou n'importe quel autre sorcier qui chasse les mauvais esprits.

\- Mauvais esprit ? s'offusqua Harry. C'est... c'est vraiment ce que tu crois que je suis ?

Draco releva la tête.

-La vérité... c'est que je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Harry, _mon_ Harry, le Harry dont je suis tombé amoureux, celui que j'ai épousé, et même celui dont j'ai divorcé ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille... il ne me torturerait pas comme tu es en train de le faire !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je... je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, murmura-t-il.

\- Et pourtant tu m'en fais ! Je dois assumer le fait que tu es mort, Harry ! Putain, le seul homme dont j'ai jamais été amoureux, est mort et a été enterré sans que je n'en sache rien ! Et toi, tu vas, tu viens... pour une raison que toi-même tu ignores ! Tu me donnes de l'espoir... l'espoir que tu ne sois pas vraiment mort... l'espoir que tu resteras près de moi... Et que va-t-il se passer quand tu ne reviendras plus ? Hein ? J'aurai le cœur brisé une fois de plus !

\- Je suis désolé.

Draco soupira et se détourna.

-Va-t-en, Harry. S'il te plait. Va-t-en.

Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, Draco regarda autour de lui.

Il était seul.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **21 décembre**

Draco était bien décidé à faire le deuil de Harry et à oublier ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Et pour cela, il devait reprendre une vie normale.

La potion de sommeil sans rêve que Blaise lui avait donnée s'était avérée bien utile. Il s'était levé le lendemain plutôt reposé. Il était allé courir dans Central Park et s'était arrêté sur le chemin du retour pour s'acheter un roulé à la cannelle. A midi, il avait déjeuné dans un bar à sushis avant se rendre à l'agence de voyage sorcière pour réserver un ticket de portoloin pour Buenos Aires. Il était ensuite allé chez un pépiniériste choisir un sapin de Noël. Même s'il allait passer les fêtes avec ses parents, il était hors de question de faire l'impasse sur la décoration de son appartement.

Il passa donc le reste de la journée à décorer son sapin en écoutant des chants de Noël.

Le lendemain, il se mit en quête des cadeaux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne s'y prenait pas à la dernière minute et apprécia le plaisir de faire du shopping dans les luxueuses boutiques de la Cinquième Avenue.

Chez Bergdorf Goodman, il choisit une somptueuse paire de boucles d'oreilles pour Pansy et des boutons de manchettes pour Théo, qu'il leur ferait livrer en Californie, là où ils vivaient tous les deux depuis deux ans.

Pour sa secrétaire, il acheta une délicate étole en cachemire rose pâle, une carafe en cristal pour son père et un vase en porcelaine pour sa mère.

Pour Blaise, il avait déjà trouvé. Le métis s'était récemment pris de passion pour le baseball, l'équipe des Mets en particulier, et Draco lui avait acheté un abonnement.

Satisfait de ses achats, il rentra chez lui, les bras bien chargés.

Alors qu'il déposait ses sacs sur la table, il remarqua une présence dans son salon.

-Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? rugit-il en dégainant sa baguette.

Ron Weasley se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

\- Bonjour, Malefoy.

\- Comment es-tu entré ?

\- Je suis Auror. Je rentre où je veux.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire chez moi ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- Calme-toi, Malefoy ! Je suis simplement venu ici pour discuter...

\- Discuter de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire !

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si. Te dire tout d'abord qu'Hermione et moi, nous sommes désolés ne pas t'avoir prévenu personnellement du décès de Harry. C'était... mesquin et méchant de notre part. Même si... si on ne s'est pas toujours bien entendus tous les trois, nous aurions dû penser à Harry. Il t'avait choisi. Pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui, il... il était amoureux de toi et... et nous n'avions pas à discuter cela. Il aurait voulu que tu sois là pour ses funérailles.

\- Pourquoi cette prise de conscience ?

\- Parce que j'ai le sentiment que... de là où il est... Harry nous en veut énormément...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'accepter tes excuses, ni celles de ta femme... Mais je vais le faire quand même... pour que tu puisses déguerpir de chez moi et rentrer en Angleterre la conscience bien tranquille.

Ron ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

-Je ne suis pas venu seulement pour m'excuser, dit-il.

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons bon... qu'y a-t-il encore ?

\- Quand... quand je t'ai appris le décès de Harry, tu as eu une réaction... étrange.

\- Etrange ? répéta Draco avec incrédulité. Tu es vraiment con ou bien tu le fais exprès ? J'étais sous le choc ! Tu m'as annoncé la mort de mon ex-mari ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

Ron ne releva pas l'insulte. Il continua calmement :

\- Quoi que tu puisses en dire, Malefoy, j'ai eu affaire à des proches de personnes décédées plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et ta réaction n'était pas seulement celle d'une personne sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Je n'insinue rien. Je me pose seulement des questions.

\- Eh bien, tu t'en poses pour rien. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais sous le choc. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais compris, ni accepté, mais j'aimais Harry. Je l'aimais sincèrement.

\- Je te crois.

\- Dans ce cas, je te trouve ta visite et ton attitude très malvenue.

\- Juste avant de couper la communication par cheminée, tu as dit « c'est impossible, il était là ».

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre.

En Auror aguerri, Ron étudia son interlocuteur avec attention, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé au MACUSA demander s'ils avaient reçu récemment la visite d'un Auror anglais ?

Draco resta de marbre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

\- Je trouve cela étrange, c'est tout. Je t'annonce que Harry est mort trois semaines plus tôt et toi, tu te précipites au MACUSA pour savoir si un Auror anglais était ici vendredi dernier... Pourquoi pensais-tu que Harry aurait pu se trouver à New-York ce jour-là ?

\- Est-ce que tu es ici pour une enquête ? On me reproche quelque chose ?

\- Non, on ne te reproche rien, mais...

\- Alors je te prie de quitter mon domicile immédiatement. Sans quoi, j'appelle moi-même le MACUSA. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils seraient ravis d'apprendre que tu as utilisé tes prérogatives d'Auror pour t'introduire chez moi, sans leur autorisation.

L'argument fit mouche. Ron hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, Malefoy. Certainement pas après la manière dont je t'ai traité. Mais Harry était mon ami. Je... j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter son décès... alors...

Il soupira.

-Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire...

Draco le fixa sans ciller.

-Bon retour en Angleterre, Weasley.

Ron ne répondit pas et quitta l'appartement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco resta plus d'une heure à ressasser sa conversation avec Ron Weasley.

Il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimé et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mais ils avaient eu une chose en commun : la présence de Harry dans leur vie. Et s'il y a quelque chose que Draco était en mesure de comprendre, c'était son chagrin d'avoir perdu son ami. Son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait onze ans.

Sachant cela, était-il en droit de lui cacher ce qui venait de se passer ? Une voix perfide au fond de lui, lui rappelait que Weasley n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'avertir de la mort de Harry. Mais une autre lui suggérait que le temps n'était peut-être plus à la vengeance et à l'obstination.

Et puis, il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce regard bleu limpide, infiniment triste et surtout, rempli de remords.

Draco s'assit à son bureau en soupirant, maudissant sa propre faiblesse. Décidément, il s'attendrissait avec l'âge… Il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit une longue lettre à ses parents, leur promettant de venir les voir bientôt. Quand il eut terminé, il la cacheta et l'attacha au paquet qui contenait leurs cadeaux de Noël. Il y jeta un sort de protections multiples et confia son envoi à son hibou.

La minute suivante, il avait quitté son appartement pour se rendre à l'agence de voyage sorcière et échanger son billet pour Buenos Aires contre un aller simple pour Londres.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Partie 2

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

 **22 décembre**

\- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Blaise. Quand je t'ai obligé à prendre des vacances, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais...

\- Je sais, dit Draco, mais j'en ai besoin. Il faut que j'aille à Godric's Hollow, que je voie sa tombe...

\- Je comprends. Mais... les Weasley ?

\- Si je pouvais m'en passer, je le ferais, crois-moi. Mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'ai besoin d'entendre Ron Weasley me raconter comment ça a pu se produire... Il le faut. Sinon, je ne pourrai jamais avancer.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, ça ira.

\- D'accord. Mais promets-moi de m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- C'est promis.

\- Tu seras de retour pour Noël ?

\- Certainement. Je ne compte pas rester chez Weasley plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Bien. Fais bon voyage, dans ce cas.

Les deux hommes se firent l'accolade.

\- A bientôt, Blaise.

\- Prends soin de toi, Draco.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco n'était venu qu'une seule fois à Godric's Hollow, le jour anniversaire de la mort des parents de Harry, treize ans plus tôt. Il venait de demander Harry en mariage et ce dernier avait tenu à venir leur présenter Draco.

Contre toute attente, cela avait été un beau moment. Draco avait écouté Harry parler à ses parents comme s'ils étaient là, leur raconter combien il était heureux et combien il avait hâte d'épouser l'homme qu'il aimait.

Rien dans le village n'a vraiment changé. La maison calcinée des Potter était toujours là, de même que la statue magique qui représentait leur famille. Draco les contourna sans s'arrêter et remonta la petite rue qui menait à l'église et au cimetière adjacent. Il poussa la barrière en bois qui émit un grincement et s'engagea dans l'allée. Le gravier couvert de feuilles givrées crissait sous ses pas.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver l'emplacement de la tombe de James et Lily Potter, et en face, découvrir celle de son ex-mari. Elle débordait de fleurs, de couronnes et d'objets déposés par tous ceux qui s'étaient recueillis ici avant lui. Il serra les poings, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, faire tout disparaître.

Il n'en fit pourtant rien. Il se contenta de dégager un petit espace au pied de la stèle, et y poser une petite plaque en cuivre qui portait l'inscription : _« Tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur. A jamais dans mon cœur. D »._

A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un bouquet de camélias rose dragée. Il sourit tristement en remarquant qu'il n'y en avait aucun qui ornait la tombe. Et pour cause… peu de gens savaient que c'était la fleur préférée de Harry.

Il les déposa sur le marbre gris et les couvrit d'un sort de protection contre le froid.

Il partit sans dire un mot, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A peine avait-il sonné à la porte du petit cottage, qu'il entendit un bruit de pas précipités. Une petite frimousse constellée de taches de rousseur apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Bonsoir, dit la petite fille. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Mon nom est Draco Malefoy. Tes parents sont là ?

\- Rose ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte sans ma permission !

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille attachés n'importe comment, se précipita dans l'entrée. Elle portait un tablier à pois par-dessus un jean et un pull et s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon.

\- Bonsoir Granger, dit Draco.

\- Malefoy ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois voir ton mari.

\- Qui est-ce Maman ?

\- C'est… c'est un ancien…camarade d'école.

\- Je suis l'ex-mari de ton oncle Harry, corrigea Draco.

\- Oh, fit Rose tristement. Oncle Harry n'est plus là. Il est… au ciel. Il me manque.

\- A moi aussi.

Hermione inspira en détournant les yeux. Elle s'écarta de la porte.

-Entre.

Draco pénétra dans la maison et suivit Hermione au salon. L'intérieur était sans prétention mais coquet.

-Hermione ? dit une voix depuis la cuisine. Qui était-ce ?

Ron Weasley apparut à son tour.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Nous avons à parler, dit Draco sans préambule.

\- Rosie, va dans ta chambre, s'il te plait, lui demanda Hermione.

\- Mais Maman…

\- Ne discute pas !

La petite fille fit la moue mais disparut néanmoins sans protester davantage.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron une fois que sa fille fut partie.

\- Je t'ai menti, dit Draco. J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de Harry.

Ron fit un geste, invitant Malefoy à s'asseoir dans le canapé, ce qu'il fit.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Ron en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face.

Hermione se contenta de s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir.

\- Avant toute chose, dit Draco, je veux que tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

\- C'est simple. Nous sommes allés dîner au Triton qui fume, avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, comme on le fait… faisait régulièrement. Vers 22H00, Neville et les autres sont partis. Je suis resté avec Harry discuter de choses et d'autres. On a quitté le restaurant une demi-heure plus tard. Sur le trottoir, on discutait toujours quand j'ai vu un rayon vert frapper Harry en plein cœur. Il…

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Il s'est écroulé. Je me souviens avoir hurlé et m'être agenouillé par terre pour voir comment il allait. Je savais que c'était un Avada Kedavra mais…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Il… il y avait déjà survécu deux fois alors j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que… mais…

Cette fois, sa voix était enrouée par l'émotion.

-Il était là… les yeux grand ouverts… il… il ne bougeait plus… j'ai su que c'était fini… qu'il était p… parti… pour… toujours…

Il éclata en sanglots. Hermione caressa son dos de la main pour apaiser son chagrin. Draco aurait voulu pleurer lui aussi, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait pleuré, seul dans son appartement, il avait pleuré dans les bras de Blaise, mais il était hors de question qu'il pleure devant ces deux-là.

Avec toute la maîtrise dont il était capable, il demanda :

\- Au moment où… ça s'est produit… as-tu entendu le son d'une cloche ?

\- Quoi ? intervint Hermione. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

\- Je pose la question. Y avait-il un bruit de cloche quelque part ?

Ron s'essuya les joues et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, dit-il. Il avait un homme déguisé en Père Noël sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de nous. Il récoltait de l'argent pour les plus démunis et… il agitait des clochettes.

\- Et un chant de Noël ? _Carol of the bells_ … est-ce que quelqu'un chantait cette chanson ?

\- Bordel, comment sais-tu cela ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Oui. Il y avait une chorale qui répétait dans le bâtiment d'en face. Ça a d'ailleurs distrait Harry. C'était sa chanson de Noël préférée et il a tourné la tête pour voir d'où ça venait. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être qu'il aurait vu l'agresseur…

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'énerva Hermione. Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce que tu veux nous dire ?

Draco se leva et commença à arpenter le petit salon.

\- J'ai vu Harry.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Vendredi.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Hermione. Il est…

Mais Ron posa une main sur son bras pour la faire taire.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « j'ai vu Harry » ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ai vu comme je te vois. On s'est croisé en rue. Il m'a dit qu'il était à New-York pour le travail. Je l'ai invité chez moi. On a pris un verre, on a mangé, on a discuté. C'était… vraiment agréable. Vers minuit, il m'a dit qu'il devait s'en aller. On…

Draco baissa légèrement les yeux mais se reprit bien vite.

\- On s'est embrassé. Puis il est parti. J'ai passé le week-end à réfléchir et le lundi, j'ai pris la décision de l'appeler pour le revoir. C'est là que tu m'as annoncé qu'il… qu'il était mort.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es allé au MACUSA ?

\- Ron, voyons ! dit Hermione. C'est insensé ! C'est…

\- Oui, coupa Draco. Je ne voulais pas te croire. Harry m'avait dit qu'il était là pour le travail, j'ai pensé que le MACUSA pourrait me confirmer sa venue, mais ils m'ont répondu qu'aucun Auror anglais n'était venu depuis 8 mois. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque, me procurer la Gazette du Sorcier. Et là… eh bien, c'était écrit noir sur blanc.

Il déglutit péniblement mais se força à continuer.

-Le soir-même, j'ai revu Harry. Il… j'ai cru que c'était un fantôme, mais ce n'en est pas un. Il m'a dit qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là. Qu'il a essayé de se manifester à vous mais qu'il n'y parvient pas. Je… je sais que c'est une histoire de dingues, mais je vous jure que je dis la vérité.

Ron réfléchit un moment.

\- Quel est le rapport avec les clochettes et le chant de Noël ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ce que j'entends… juste avant qu'il n'apparaisse.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes ça ? Maintenant ?

Draco soupira.

\- Parce que manifestement, Harry est ici pour une raison. Il ne sait pas laquelle et moi non plus. Alors, peut-être que vous… vous pouvez l'aider.

\- Il ne se manifeste qu'à toi ? demanda Hermione.

\- Apparemment oui. Il m'a dit qu'il lui suffisait de penser à moi pour apparaître à proximité… mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Je veux dire… nous sommes divorcés depuis dix ans… on ne s'était plus vu, plus parlé depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi moi ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco, suspicieux.

\- Dis-lui, souffla Hermione. Il a le droit de savoir.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Quand nous étions au restaurant, soupira Ron, Harry m'a annoncé qu'il voulait démissionner du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait réfléchi, qu'il avait compris certaines choses et qu'il regrettait que ça lui ait pris tant de temps. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il voulait réparer ses erreurs.

Ron exhala un long soupir.

\- Au moment où nous avons franchi les portes du restaurant, il m'a dit qu'il allait retourner à New-York. Pour te voir. Puis il a entendu la musique, il a tourné la tête et l'instant d'après, il… il était mort.

\- Alors ce serait pour ça, murmura Draco presque pour lui-même. Il… il se manifeste à moi car je suis la dernière personne à qui il pensait avant de mourir… Il… il voulait me revoir…

\- Malefoy, intervint Hermione, je comprends que tu veuilles croire à tout cela mais… tu es sous le choc de l'annonce de sa mort et…

\- Malefoy a vu Harry vendredi dernier, l'interrompit Ron. A ce moment, il ne savait pas encore qu'il était décédé…

\- Parfaitement, renchérit Draco.

Hermione soupira lourdement.

\- Hermione, insista Ron. Tu l'as dit toi-même… tu as l'impression que Harry est revenu nous hanter parce que nous n'avons pas prévenu Malefoy…

\- J'ai dit ça parce que… parce que je me sentais coupable ! Je m'en voulais ! Et je savais que Harry nous en aurait voulu aussi !

\- Je ne suis pas fou, dit Draco. Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai parlé. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé ! Je ne…

Il s'interrompit. Un bruit de clochettes résonnait à ses oreilles.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling._

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Harry… il… il…

\- Il est ici ?

Hermione eut un mouvement de tête incrédule.

\- Je sais que tu m'avais dit de disparaître, dit Harry, mais… c'est plus fort que moi. Je ressens tes émotions, et plus elles sont fortes, plus elles m'attirent, un peu comme si elles m'appelaient…

\- Ce n'est rien. Pour tout dire, j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir du tout.

\- Tu… tu es en train de lui parler ? demanda Ron.

Draco soupira. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié où il se trouvait.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

\- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! beugla Ron. Harry, tu m'entends ?

\- Il n'est pas sourd et moi non plus, maugréa Draco.

\- Harry, pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver ! Si j'avais pu, je te jure que…

Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas, souffla Harry à Draco, ébranlé de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Draco répéta les paroles de Harry. Ron renifla bruyamment.

\- Je suis désolé aussi de ne pas avoir prévenu Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… c'était… c'était… idiot, et mesquin. Je suis impardonnable.

\- Et pourtant, je te pardonne, Ron. Et Hermione aussi. Même si je vous en ai énormément voulu à tous les deux.

Une fois de plus, Draco répéta ce que Harry venait de dire.

\- Ron, s'exclama Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire à ces… inepties !

\- Ce ne sont pas des inepties ! répondit sèchement Draco.

\- Draco, dit Harry. Je connais Hermione, elle ne va jamais te croire sans une preuve.

\- Quelle preuve veux-tu que je lui donne ?

\- Répète-lui exactement ce que je vais te dire.

Harry se pencha vers Draco en souriant et lui indiqua ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? Je ne vais jamais pouvoir…

\- Si. Ça va marcher, crois-moi.

Draco soupira comme un condamné à mort. Il se rassit.

\- Granger… Harry me dit de te dire que… hum… tu… tu as… des seins magnifiques.

\- QUOI ?

Ron avait littéralement rugi. Hermione, elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

\- C'est… c'est impossible, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'emporta Ron. Comment Harry sait à quoi ressemble ta poitrine ? Vous avez… toi et lui… vous avez…

\- NON ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Tu étais dans ton bureau, au Ministère, continua Draco. Harry t'a entendu crier et il est entré, croyant qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il t'a trouvée le chemisier déboutonné, en train de… hum…

Il fit un geste avec ses mains pour ne pas avoir à en expliquer davantage.

\- En train de quoi ? insista Ron.

\- En train de tirer mon lait ! acheva Hermione avec hargne. C'était le jour de ma reprise de travail après la naissance de Hugo. Je… je n'avais jamais utilisé le sort de tire-lait et mes seins me faisaient un mal de chien ! Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et je m'y suis mal prise. J'ai crié, Harry est entré. Le pauvre était mortifié. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il s'est ravisé et est venu m'aider.

\- Il est venu t'aider ? répéta Ron. Ça veut dire qu'il… il t'a touché les seins ?

\- Oui, Ron, s'énerva Hermione. Et crois bien que sur le moment, je n'en avais rien à foutre de savoir que ton meilleur ami me touchait les nichons ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire sortir ce putain de lait ! ET JE NE VAIS PAS M'EXCUSER POUR CA !

\- Ok, dit Draco en levant les mains. On va se calmer. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

\- Harry a tout de même maté les seins de ma femme, bougonna Ron.

\- Harry est gay, soupira Draco. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de savoir s'il a maté ta bite.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Et vira au rouge tomate.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? protesta Harry. Je n'ai jamais maté la bite de Ron !

\- Je suis ravi de le savoir.

\- Regarde-le ! On dirait qu'il va faire une apoplexie !

\- Alors ? relança Draco à destination d'Hermione. Tu me crois maintenant ?

Hermione opina doucement de la tête.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je te crois. Personne d'autre que Harry n'était au courant de cette histoire.

\- Eh bien tant mieux ! soupira Draco avec emphase. Voilà au moins quelque chose de résolu.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que nous aurons la chance de le voir, nous aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il dit qu'il ne demanderait pas mieux mais ça ne dépend pas de lui.

\- Je comprends. Dis-lui que nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour l'aider.

\- Il vous remercie et il… Oh. Il… il a disparu.

Hermione et Ron semblèrent un peu déçus. Un silence embarrassé s'installa entre eux.

\- Bon, dit finalement Draco. Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu et de m'avoir écouté. Il est temps que je rentre, maintenant.

\- Tu vas rentrer à New-York ce soir ? demanda Ron.

\- Non. Demain après-midi. J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Et pour Harry ? Si tu veux notre aide, il faut que tu restes ici… Avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit pensivement Draco. Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le moment, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne parler de ça à personne, d'accord ?

\- Même pas à nos plus proches amis ? dit Ron. Neville ? Seamus ?

\- Non.

Ron semblait contrarié mais finit par dire :

\- Ouais… je comprends. Je te promets que rien ne se saura.

\- Merci.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco entra dans la chambre qu'il avait réservée au Royal Horseguards, un hôtel sur Whitehall, dans le centre de Londres. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Cette visite l'avait épuisé.

Après quelques minutes, il se releva tant bien que mal et ouvrit le minibar à la recherche d'un alcool fort. Il prit une petite bouteille de Beefeater qu'il versa dans un verre et avala d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, le faisant grimacer, mais lui apporta une sensation de chaleur bienvenue.

Il se déshabilla ensuite pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand il ressortit, enveloppé d'un peignoir, entrainant avec lui un nuage de vapeur et une odeur d'agrumes, Draco trouva Harry assis sur le lit, en train de feuilleter le livret du room service.

\- Je crois que tu as foutu la merde chez tes amis, dit Draco en frottant ses cheveux humides avec une serviette.

\- C'était le seul moyen. Et puis, je connais Ron… il va râler cinq minutes et il va se calmer. Il sait bien que je n'ai jamais regardé Hermione de cette façon-là…

\- Et lui ? Tu l'as regardé de cette façon-là ?

Harry jeta négligemment la carte du room service à côté de lui.

\- Ron est mon meilleur ami. C'est comme si je te demandais si toi, tu as regardé Blaise autrement que comme ton meilleur ami.

\- Touché, Potter.

\- Et puis Ron n'est pas mon genre. Je les préfère blonds et très prétentieux.

Draco jeta sa serviette au visage de Harry qui la rattrapa en rigolant.

\- C'est vrai ce que Weasley a raconté ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. Que tu avais l'intention de quitter ton job et de venir à New-York ?

\- C'est vrai, admit Harry. C'était de ça dont on parlait avant que je ne sois frappé par le sort… je m'en rappelle maintenant.

\- Tu voulais vraiment me revoir ?

\- Oui.

Harry se tut quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Je… je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de penser à toi, tu sais. Je comparais constamment les autres hommes à toi… et il n'y en avait aucun qui t'arrivait à la cheville.

\- Tu aurais pu me trouver marié ou en couple… et parfaitement heureux.

\- Je sais. C'était un risque que j'étais prêt à prendre.

\- Et ton métier ? Ton adrénaline, comme tu le disais…

\- C'était toi, mon adrénaline, murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé te considérer comme acquis. Même après que nous nous soyons mariés… j'ai toujours dû te mériter. C'était ça, bien plus que les dangers du métier d'auror, qui me faisait me sentir vivant… ça, et le reste.

\- Le reste ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, lui adressant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait que le sexe qui t'intéressait, Potter, commenta Draco avec dédain.

\- Dois-je te rappeler où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

\- Chez Madame Guipure.

\- Tsssss. Ne joue pas au con. Je ne te parle pas de ça… Tu fréquentais ce club gay pour la même raison que moi : trouver un partenaire qui réponde à tes… besoins.

\- Admet-le. Jamais tu n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais été celui qui réponde aux tiens…

\- Hm. Pas sûr… tu as toujours éveillé en moi l'esprit de compétition, Draco. Rappelle-toi la première fois où j'ai enfourché un balai… tu m'avais provoqué.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était loin ce temps-là et surtout, ils étaient avantageusement passés des compétitions de Quidditch à des duels bien plus stimulants.

\- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? demanda Harry après un temps.

\- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.

\- Et tu m'as parlé de tes possessions matérielles. De ta réussite professionnelle. Et ton cœur, Draco ? Est-ce que… Matthew te rend heureux ?

Draco se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Harry.

\- Matthew est gentil. Il est intelligent, et drôle. Il est attentionné. On aime les mêmes choses. Et il m'aime tellement qu'il s'illumine littéralement de l'intérieur quand je suis avec lui… Il rendrait heureux n'importe quel homme.

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel homme.

\- C'est vrai.

Comme Draco ne disait plus rien, Harry reprit :

-Est-ce que j'aurais eu une chance ? Si je n'avais pas été tué, si j'étais venu à New-York pour te voir… est-ce que j'aurais eu une chance ?

Draco ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Je t'en prie… tu ne peux pas me poser cette question, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que te répondre me ferait trop mal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mort. Je t'ai perdu, pour toujours.

\- Je suis là.

\- Non. Une image de toi est là. Un souvenir. Une réminiscence. Ou autre chose… mais pas Harry. _Mon_ Harry, est mort.

\- Et pourtant, j'avais désespérément envie de vivre… J'avais tellement de choses à te dire, Draco. Tellement de choses…

\- Pourquoi attendre tout ce temps ? Dix ans, c'est long.

\- C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour grandir, pour mûrir. Pour comprendre que je m'étais trompé sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu penses que nous nous sommes mariés trop jeunes ?

\- Peut-être.

Harry avança la main et la faufila sous le peignoir de Draco, caressa la peau imberbe de son torse et de son ventre.

\- Harry…

\- Chhhuuut…

Il se pencha et embrassa Draco, d'abord doucement et tendrement, puis avec plus de ferveur. Draco ne put résister bien longtemps et il lui rendit le baiser avec une égale intensité. Les mains de Harry continuèrent leur chemin, dénouant la ceinture du peignoir et glissant le long des cuisses, avant de remonter caresser un sexe déjà à moitié dur.

\- Harry, murmura Draco tout contre sa bouche, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Mais tu es…

\- Je suis là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il reprit le baiser avec voracité, ôtant complètement le peignoir des épaules de Draco. Sans que celui-ci comprenne comment, Harry se retrouva complètement nu tout contre lui. Sa bouche quémandeuse descendit le long du cou, du torse, du nombril pour s'arrêter juste au-dessus de son sexe. Harry en lécha le bout, arrachant un cri rauque à Draco. Avec un sourire en coin, il fixa Draco droit dans les yeux et prit le membre en entier dans sa bouche.

\- Oh, par Merlin, souffla Draco…

Harry suça avec plus de vigueur, creusant les joues, accompagnant le mouvement de sa bouche et de sa langue par la pression de sa main.

\- Putain de merde, Harry ! cria Draco en se cambrant.

\- Ça t'a manqué, commenta Harry avec le même sourire en coin.

\- T'as pas idée…

\- Matthew ne t'a jamais sucé comme ça ?

\- Personne ne m'a jamais sucé comme ça… tu le sais… tu suces comme un dieu…

\- Ouais, approuva Harry… mais j'aime te l'entendre dire…

\- Arrête de parler et continue.

Harry reprit sa besogne avec enthousiasme. Il se souvenait parfaitement combien Draco aimait les bruits qu'il faisait avec sa bouche quand il l'avalait goulûment. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Excité comme jamais, Draco se redressa et d'un mouvement vif, il échangea leurs positions pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses de Harry. Il l'embrassa, ondulant lascivement contre lui.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant à la sensation divine de sentir son sexe frotter entre les fesses de Draco.

\- Putain, ta queue est toujours aussi énorme, souffla Draco en accentuant le frottement.

\- Celle de Matthew est aussi grosse ?

\- Celle de Matthew ressemble à crayon qu'on aurait trop taillé…

\- Merde… il arrive à te baiser avec ça ?

\- Il ne me baise pas… En fait, plus personne ne m'a baisé depuis toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Merde… ça veut dire… ça veut dire que si je te baise, là, tout de suite, tu seras…

\- Etroit à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Une plainte rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Harry. Il empoigna son sexe et le guida sans plus attendre tout contre l'orifice de Draco. Celui-ci murmura un sort de lubrification.

\- Pas de sort d'étirement ? demanda Harry.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas te faire mal ?

\- Non, sourit Draco. Et puis, tu sais que j'aime ça…

Harry sourit en retour. Oui, il le savait. C'était même cela qui les avait rapproché. La baise brutale et animale. Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas faire l'amour tendrement… leur vie commune avait été ponctuée de nombreuses et délicieuses étreintes passionnées et langoureuses. Mais ils ne passaient pas une semaine sans se livrer à ce qu'ils préféraient : épingler l'autre sur le sol, un matelas, une table ou contre un mur et le baiser sauvagement, sans égard et sans ménagement.

Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de se questionner davantage et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Il prit les premiers centimètres en grinçant des dents mais sans flancher. La brûlure lui était familière et il savait qu'elle laisserait bientôt place à la plus magnifique des sensations : celle d'être rempli de l'homme qui l'aimait.

Il descendit encore pour finir par prendre le membre tout entier au fond de lui.

Harry avait les yeux hermétiquement fermés et le souffle coupé tellement la sensation d'étroitesse était grande. Sans attendre, Draco se mit à bouger, soulevant les hanches à intervalles de plus en plus rapides. A chaque mouvement, il retombait plus fort, prenant le sexe de Harry encore plus profondément.

Après quelques minutes de cette chevauchée infernale, Draco se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

-Baise-moi.

C'était leur signal. Ça voulait dire que Draco était prêt à abandonner complètement le contrôle. Aussitôt, Harry le renversa sur le matelas, sur le dos. D'un geste vif, il souleva son bassin, le ramena à lui et commença à le pilonner comme un animal en rut.

La sueur recouvrait leur peau, et leurs râles se mélangeaient. Il n'y avait rien de beau, rien d'esthétique dans leurs ébats. Et pourtant… Leurs corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements, leurs souffles lourds, c'était le bruit de l'amour brut, sans fioriture, sans faux-semblant. Un amour à leur image.

Draco jouit avec une force surnaturelle à l'instant précis où Harry se déversait en lui en criant. Harry s'écroula à côté de lui, épuisé par l'effort.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- Harry, murmura Draco quand il eut récupéré assez de souffle.

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'on vient vraiment de faire l'amour ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… tu es…

\- Mort ?

\- Oui.

Harry soupira, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. A la place, il se blottit tout contre Draco.

-Est-ce que c'est important ? demanda-t-il.

Draco prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Non.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Harry et s'endormit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **23 décembre**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il soupira et referma les yeux, convaincu qu'il avait rêvé. Mais quand il voulut se retourner, une douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos le fit grimacer. Sans parler de la sensation collante entre ses cuisses.

-Par Merlin, souffla-t-il en se redressant péniblement.

Il s'assit, ramassant ses genoux contre lui et y posa la tête. Il devenait fou, c'était officiel. Même dans le monde de la magie, où tout ou presque était possible, les gens parlaient peut-être aux morts, mais ils ne les embrassaient pas. Et ils ne couchaient certainement pas avec eux.

Il tourna la tête vers la place que Harry occupait quelques heures plus tôt. Sur l'oreiller, il remarqua un morceau de papier. En dessous du nom de l'hôtel imprimé en lettres dorées, un message avait été écrit à la main, d'une écriture brouillonne que Draco reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 _« Sauve-moi, Draco. S'il te plaît, sauve-moi »._

Il étouffa un sanglot en chiffonnant le billet dans son poing.

-Fais chier, merde ! jura-t-il en jetant rageusement la boule de papier sur le lit.

Le silence dans la chambre l'étouffait. Il s'empara de la télécommande, et alluma la télévision. BBC One. Les infos. La sortie du Royaume-Uni de l'Union Européenne. Rien de passionnant mais il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il entendait autre chose que sa propre respiration et ses propres pensées.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, il se savonna soigneusement, évitant de réfléchir au fait qu'il était en train de faire disparaître les traces de fluide corporel d'une personne censée être décédée.

Quand il regagna la chambre, la politique nationale avait laissé place à un sujet sur les fêtes de fin d'années. Une journaliste guillerette interrogeait des passants sur ce qui serait selon eux leur plus beau cadeau de Noël.

Draco décrocha le téléphone et appela le room service.

 _Le plus beau cadeau de Noël ? Un jet privé pour faire le tour du monde._

-Bonjour, ici la chambre 309.

 _Une Ferrari. Ou bien, non, une Tesla. C'est plus écologique._

-Je voudrais commander un petit-déjeuner.

 _La paix dans le monde évidemment._

-Un jus d'orange, des œufs brouillés et du pain complet.

 _Une machine à remonter le temps. Pour retrouver tous ceux que j'aime et passer Noël avec eux._

-Et aussi un…

Draco s'interrompit. Il entendait vaguement le standardiste lui parler dans le combiné.

-Je… non. Annulez ma commande… Je… je n'ai… Annulez la commande.

Il raccrocha et regarda le téléviseur dans un état second.

 _Une machine à remonter le temps._

 _J'avais désespérément envie de vivre, Draco. J'avais encore tellement de choses à te dire._

 _Sauve-moi, Draco. S'il te plait, sauve-moi._

 _Une machine à remonter le temps._

Draco se ressaisit brusquement, comme électrocuté. Il s'habilla rapidement et à l'aide de sa baguette, boucla sa valise en un temps record. Il envoya ensuite un patronus à Ron Weasley pour lui donner rendez-vous à Marble Arch.

A la réception, il régla la note d'hôtel en espèces.

\- J'espère que votre séjour chez nous a été agréable, Monsieur, dit le réceptionniste.

\- C'était parfait.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Et un joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, répondit Draco.

Il prit son sac de voyage et sortit.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco faisait les cent pas à proximité de Marble Arch.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, le marché de Noël battait son plein dans Hyde Park.

Les haut-parleurs diffusaient des chants de Noël en continu et d'où il était, Draco pouvait sentir les effluves de vin chaud et de lait de poule qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Des enfants criaient et riaient, passant devant lui en courant, les mains collantes du sucre des pommes d'amour ou la bouche pleine de marrons chauds.

-Malefoy.

Draco se retourna pour voir arriver Ron Weasley. Les mains fourrées dans la veste de son blouson, un bonnet informe enfoncé sur la tête et une écharpe tricotée main enroulée autour du cou, il dénotait avec Draco, son long manteau en laine noire, son écharpe en cachemire et ses gants en cuir souple.

\- J'ai reçu ton patronus.

\- Je m'en doute. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici.

\- C'est un cerf.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble mon patronus. Merci bien, Weasley.

\- C'est… c'est le même que celui de Harry.

Draco regarda le rouquin sans ciller.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… ça veut dire que… toi et lui… vous étiez vraiment…

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Ron n'insista pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas parler au Ministère ou chez moi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que quiconque que toi entende ce que j'ai à dire. Pas même ta femme.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco tendit à Ron un morceau de papier chiffonné.

\- C'est… c'est l'écriture de Harry, dit-il.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur l'oreiller ce matin.

\- Harry était avec toi hier soir ?

\- Et une partie de la nuit si tu veux tout savoir.

Ron cligna des yeux, pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage.

\- Sauve-moi, relut-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je pense que c'est clair. C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry est ici. Il veut que je le sauve. Que j'empêche sa mort.

\- Que tu empêches sa mort ? Mais comment ?

Draco ne répondit pas.

\- Es-tu… es-tu en train de suggérer de… de…

\- D'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. Oui.

Ron faillit éclater de rire.

\- Un Retourneur de Temps ? ricana-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu un Retourneur de Temps sous la main, je n'aurais pas déjà fait ce qu'il fallait ? Il n'y a plus de Retourneurs de Temps ! Ils ont tous été détruits par le Ministère !

\- Il en reste un.

\- C'est impossible, Malefoy ! Tout mon département a été mis à contribution pour les recenser et pour les détruire. Et à supposer qu'il en reste un, je te rappelle qu'un Retourneur de Temps permets au mieux de reculer de 12 heures, pas de trois semaines !

\- Celui dont je te parle permets de remonter le temps de plusieurs… années.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ?

Draco fixa son interlocuteur avec circonspection.

\- Il est là où se trouvent tous les artefacts appartenant à mon père et que vous avez saisis au Manoir. Sauf si vous les avez détruits évidemment…

\- Rien n'a été détruit, mais tout a été analysé et on n'a rien trouvé qui ressemblait à un Retourneur de Temps.

\- Mon père n'était pas assez bête pour lui donner l'apparence d'un Retourneur de Temps.

\- Tu veux dire que… c'est ton père qui l'a mis au point ?

\- Exactement.

Ron réfléchit aux implications de tout ce que Draco venait de lui dire.

\- Si… si cet objet faisait partie des possessions de ton père qui ont été saisies, il se trouve donc au Ministère.

\- C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi, Weasley.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Oui. Je te demande de m'aider à sauver la vie de Harry. Ton meilleur ami.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Maintenant, si tu as trop peur de te faire prendre… pas de problème. Je me débrouillerai seul.

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, triple idiot ! Mais pour toi ! Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, il y a encore des gens ici qui considèrent que ni toi ni ton père n'avez suffisamment payé pour vos crimes passés. Si tu te fais prendre en train de voler au Département des Mystères, tu es bon pour Azkaban, Malefoy ! Et il n'y aura personne pour te sortir de là !

\- Peu importe ce que je risque. Je ne vais pas rester une heure de plus à attendre alors que j'ai trouvé le moyen de ramener Harry.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? La moindre distorsion temporelle peut tout changer ! Le passé, le présent, le futur ! Qui te dit qu'en retournant dans le temps, Harry sera encore disposé à revenir vers toi ?

\- Je sais tout cela, dit Draco tristement. Mais au moins, Harry sera vivant.

Comme Ron ne disait plus rien, se contentant de regarder Draco comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, celui-ci continua :

-Décide-toi, Weasley. M'aideras-tu, oui ou non ?

Ron soupira lourdement.

\- Je vais t'aider, dit-il enfin.

\- Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas.

\- Hors de question de faire ça maintenant !

\- Quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Demain ? C'est le réveillon de Noël..

\- Justement. Excepté quelques aurors de faction, le Ministère sera désert. Et cela nous laisse quelques heures pour élaborer une stratégie.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, moyennement satisfait de devoir attendre.

\- Malefoy, fais-moi confiance. Je souhaite autant que toi que Harry revienne.

\- Et ta femme ? Que va-t-elle dire si tu es absent pour le réveillon ?

\- Je me charge d'Hermione.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bien. Rejoins-moi ici, à 10 heures 30, demain. J'aurai un plan.

\- D'accord.

\- A demain, Malefoy.

Ron s'éloigna et disparut dans la foule. Draco regarda autour de lui. Maintenant qu'il devait passer une nuit de plus à Londres, il devait se remettre en quête d'une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco n'avait pas envie de retraverser la ville pour retourner au Royal Horseguards. Il jeta donc son dévolu sur le Marriott, à quelques pas de là.

Après s'être installé, il se sentit désœuvré. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire d'ici à demain sinon ruminer son angoisse à l'idée d'échouer. Il décida donc de ressortir pour aller se promener au marché de Noël de Hyde Park, en espérant que cela lui change les idées.

Dans le parc, l'ambiance était agréable et festive. Des petits chalets en bois étaient éparpillés sur quelques centaines de mètres carrés et proposaient une multitude d'objets artisanaux et de produits de dégustation. Des enfants faisaient la file pour grimper sur le traineau du Père Noël et être pris en photo.

L'air sentait la cannelle et le vin chaud. Les gens étaient de bonne humeur.

Draco s'accouda à la balustrade qui délimitait une immense patinoire. Des enfants riaient aux éclats, d'autres sanglotaient d'être tombés mais leur chagrin ne durait pas bien longtemps. Des familles s'amusaient. Des couples glissaient, enlacés.

Il se rappela leur premier Noël à New-York. Il avait emmené Harry à la patinoire qui s'étendait au pied du Rockfeller Center. Draco avait appris à patiner quand il était petit, sur le lac qui bordait les terres du Manoir. Harry, lui, était totalement novice en la matière. Il gesticulait comme un lutin de Cornouailles et n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Jusqu'à ce que Draco le prenne dans ses bras et le guide. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous. A la fin de cette journée, Draco s'était dit qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision en quittant l'Angleterre.

Mais cet état de plénitude n'avait pas duré. Peu après la nouvelle année, une violente dispute éclata. La première d'une longue série qui amena Draco à finalement envisager le divorce.

Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir. Il ferma les yeux.

Les clochettes.

\- Tu te rappelles ? dit une voix à ses côtés.

\- Oui. Je me rappelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était amusé, rigola Harry. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu mal au cul à force d'être tombé aussi souvent !

\- C'est de ta faute. Tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de gesticuler.

\- Désolé si je ne patinais pas chaque hiver, moi, Monsieur. Et puis, on a fini par s'en sortir, non ? C'était agréable de patiner accroché à toi.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu le faisais exprès pour que je te tienne dans mes bras, sourit Draco.

Une famille à quelques pas de là le regardait étrangement.

\- Les gens me prennent pour un dingue à me voir parler tout seul, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

\- On s'en fout des gens !

\- Toi peut-être, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de passer le réveillon enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique… j'ai mieux à faire.

Harry ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, se contentant d'observer la foule.

\- Alors, tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Aller au Ministère. Utiliser un Retourneur de Temps.

\- Oui.

\- Draco, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé ? De te sauver ?

Harry soupira en baissant la tête.

\- Oui, mais c'était égoïste de ma part. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de prendre autant de risques pour moi.

\- Je suis aussi égoïste que toi. S'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que tu me reviennes… je veux la tenter.

\- S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais pas…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Ton pote Weasley va…

Draco s'interrompit. Harry avait disparu. Autour de lui, les gens le regardaient avec de plus en plus de curiosité, voire même de méfiance.

Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vers 18 heures, Draco prit son téléphone portable pour appeler Blaise. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait reçu une dizaine d'appels en absence.

Matthew.

Il les ignora et composa le numéro de son ami.

\- _Allô ?_

\- Blaise ? C'est Draco.

\- _Comment ça se passe ?_

\- Etonnement mieux que je ne le pensais.

\- _Tu tiens le coup ? La visite au cimetière n'a pas été trop dure ?_

\- Si, mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'en avais besoin.

\- _Et les Weasley ?_

\- Egaux à eux-mêmes. Ils se sont excusés de ne pas m'avoir prévenu.

\- _Hm. C'était le minimum. Tu rentres ?_

\- A vrai dire… c'est pour ça que je t'appelle… je… je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite.

\- _Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer Noël au Terrier ? Tu as toujours détesté ça !_

\- Non, je ne passe pas Noël au Terrier.

\- _Quoi alors ?_

Draco soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

 _\- Draco ?_

\- J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- _Comment ça, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Qui ?_

\- Quelqu'un. Je… je vais rester à Londres pour les fêtes.

\- _Tu es en train de me dire qu'en moins de 24 heures, tu as rencontré un mec avec qui tu as décidé de passer les fêtes, alors que tu allais là-bas pour faire le deuil de ton ex-mari ?_

Le ton était plutôt incrédule et pour tout dire, un peu hostile.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier, Blaise, répondit Draco, sèchement.

Un silence lui répondit, puis un profond soupir.

\- _Ecoute Draco, je me moque de savoir avec qui tu couches mais dis au moins à cet idiot de Matthew d'arrêter de m'emmerder !_

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- _Ton petit-ami essaye de t'appeler et comme tu ne réponds pas, il a cru bon de se pointer ici et de me soumettre à un interrogatoire !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

 _\- La vérité. Que tu étais à Londres suite au décès de ton ex-mari._

\- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

 _\- Mal. Il est furieux que tu sois parti sans rien lui dire._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait horreur de devoir rendre des comptes.

\- _Draco_ , continua Blaise, _je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais il faut que tu règles le problème de Matthew une fois pour toutes, d'accord ?_

\- Je sais, mais…

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es avec lui._

\- C'est faux, il…

 _\- Il a les mêmes yeux que lui. C'est la seule raison. Mais si tu étais un peu honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais que c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun. Matthew n'est pas Harry, il ne le sera jamais._

\- Je sais, soupira Draco.

 _\- Alors, tu dois en finir avec cette comédie. Particulièrement si tu le trompes. Je n'aime pas Matthew, mais il mérite quand même mieux que ça…_

Draco hocha la tête, comme si Blaise pouvait le voir d'où il était.

\- D'accord, dit-il enfin.

 _\- Bon. Préviens-moi quand tu seras de retour, ok ?_

\- Je le ferai. Tu pars bientôt pour Rome ?

\- _Ce soir._

\- Tu salueras ta mère de ma part.

\- _Je n'y manquerai pas. Joyeux Noël Draco._

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur le lit avant de s'y affaler de tout son long. L'instant d'après, le petit appareil se mettait à bourdonner.

Draco le prit en main pour constater qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de Matthew. Il hésita à laisser filer l'appel, avant de se raviser.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Bon sang, Draco ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler !_

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

\- _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

\- Oui. J'ai été plutôt occupé.

 _\- Je sais, Blaise m'a dit pour ton ex-mari. Je te présente toutes mes condoléances._

\- Merci.

\- _Tu aurais pu me le dire, non ? Je t'aurais accompagné._

\- Accompagné ? ricana Draco. Certainement pas.

\- _Et pourquoi pas ? Harry était…_

\- Ne prononce pas son prénom comme si tu le connaissais. Tu ne sais rien de lui, de ce qu'on a vécu.

 _\- Non, parce que tu n'en parles jamais. Et puis, c'était il y a dix ans ! Je comprends que sa mort te touche, mais…_

\- Sa mort me… touche ? s'exclama Draco, incrédule. Sa mort ne me touche pas, elle m'a anéanti ! Parce qu'il est…

 _One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air._

De nouveau ce maudit chant de Noël.

Draco leva les yeux et vit Harry assis sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la chambre.

\- _Il est quoi ?_ demanda Matthew. _Draco ?_

\- Laisse tomber.

Un soupir bien audible se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- _Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne seras pas là pour Noël ?_

\- Non.

\- _Mais… Draco… c'est notre premier Noël ensemble ! Comment peux-tu…_

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, coupa Draco abruptement. Hier. Et on a couché ensemble.

Blaise avait raison. Autant ne pas faire durer cette mascarade plus longtemps. Dans son coin, Harry semblait sur le qui-vive.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Tu m'as compris.

\- _Tu… tu m'as trompé ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Et tu m'annonces ça, comme ça ?_

\- Il n'y a aucune bonne façon de le dire. J'ai choisi la plus honnête.

 _\- Mais… je croyais… je… je suis amoureux de toi, Draco… je pensais que…_

\- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime bien. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi.

\- _Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est ?_ dit Matthew d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Oh oui, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai été amoureux, et je le suis toujours.

\- _Qui ?_

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- _Qui est-ce ? J'ai le droit de savoir !_

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Harry, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- _Mais… il est mort._

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- _Draco, c'est complètement ridicule !_

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est comme ça.

\- _Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?_

\- Je suis désolé, Matthew. J'aurais dû être franc avec toi depuis le début.

\- _Pauvre con._

Et il raccrocha. Draco ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Vous avez rompu ? demanda inutilement Harry.

\- Oui. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est vrai, ce que tu lui as dit ? Que tu es toujours amoureux de moi…

Draco posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer un seul jour depuis que tu es parti, murmura-t-il.

Comme Harry ne disait plus rien, Draco releva la tête, croyant qu'il avait à nouveau disparu. Mais Harry était toujours là, assis dans le fauteuil. Il pleurait.

\- Harry…

\- Je suis désolé, Draco. Si tu savais comme je regrette…

\- Moi aussi, je regrette. J'aurais dû me battre pour toi et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai laissé partir en pensant que tu aurais été plus heureux sans moi…

\- Je n'ai pas été heureux. Je faisais seulement semblant de l'être… pour moi-même et pour les autres.

Du fauteuil, Harry se retrouva assis sur le lit à côté de Draco, la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Fais-moi revenir, Draco. S'il te plaît, fais-moi revenir.

\- Je vais essayer, Harry. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te faire revenir.

\- Merci.

Draco caressa doucement la joue de Harry. Puis, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas rester ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça dépend, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je me suis rendu compte que tes émotions sont comme une sorte de… carburant pour moi. Plus elles sont fortes, intenses, plus elles me permettent de rester longtemps.

\- Donc… tu as besoin d'émotions fortes, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Hm.

Le regard de Draco se fit un tantinet prédateur.

-Je pense pouvoir arranger ça.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Partie 3

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **24 décembre**

Ron Weasley était assis à son bureau, en train de remplir de la paperasse. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait Malefoy, couvert de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Comme convenu, les deux hommes s'étaient vus dans la matinée pour que Ron expose son plan pour amener Draco à pénétrer au Département des Mystères. Il était maintenant un peu plus de 19 heures et ils attendaient tous les deux le bon moment pour agir.

Ron releva la tête quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? demanda une voix narquoise.

\- Rien qui t'intéresse, Smith, répondit Ron.

Zacharia Smith eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Tu étais censé être en congé cet après-midi.

\- Effectivement. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Le soir du réveillon ? C'est curieux.

Ron posa rageusement sa plume sur le bureau, éclaboussant au passage son parchemin.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Robards ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai trop de paperasse en retard. Satisfait ?

\- Plutôt oui, dit Smith avec un rictus moqueur. Je suis content de savoir que tu ne peux pas _toujours_ passer entre les mailles du filet uniquement parce que tu es un héros de guerre. A moins que ce ne soit l'absence de Potter qui se fasse sentir… il n'est plus là pour te couvrir.

\- A ta place, je ne dirais pas un mot de plus, grinça Ron entre ses dents.

\- Tu me menaces, Weasley ?

\- Je te donne un conseil.

Smith haussa les épaules avec dédain. Il n'en avait pas fini.

\- Où est Malefoy ? Je vous ai vu arriver ensemble tout à l'heure.

\- Il est reparti.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu le raccompagner.

\- Normal. Il est reparti tout seul comme un grand. Il connaissait le chemin.

\- Pourquoi était-il là ?

La patience de Ron était mise à rude épreuve mais il se força à rester calme.

\- Il est venu se recueillir sur la tombe de Harry.

\- La tombe de Potter n'est pas ici.

\- Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'emporta finalement Ron.

\- Je te trouve bien nerveux, Weasley.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux. Juste profondément emmerdé par ta présence et tes questions qui m'empêchent d'avancer dans mon travail et de rentrer chez moi !

Smith eut un sourire mauvais.

-Joyeux Noël, Weasley, dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Ron soupira d'agacement.

\- Il n'a pas changé, maugréa Draco dans son coin.

\- Non. C'est toujours le même trou du cul, prétentieux et fouineur.

\- C'est lui l'Auror de faction ?

\- Hélas, oui.

\- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en méfie.

Il consulta sa montre.

-Bon. Le bâtiment doit être pratiquement vide maintenant. On va y aller.

Il se leva, laissant à dessein ses affaires sur son bureau et la lumière allumée.

\- Viens, dit-il à Malefoy. On va prendre l'escalier pour ne pas devoir passer devant le bureau de Smith.

\- Ok, souffla Draco. Je te suis.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte qui ouvrait sur l'escalier de service. Ils s'y engouffrèrent ensuite et le dévalèrent le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivé au Département des Mystères, Ron ne put réprimer un frisson. Il détestait toujours autant cet endroit qui lui rappelait leur désastreuse épopée en 1996.

L'endroit était absolument silencieux et paraissait désert. Des portes s'alignaient dans un dédale de couloirs sombres. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait presque de manière assourdissante au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

 _Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale._

\- Par pitié, non, murmura Draco alors que les petites voix d'enfants commençaient à nouveau à chantonner à son oreille.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce… ce sont ces enfants qui chantent…

\- Harry est ici ?

\- Non. Je ne le vois pas mais j'entends ces voix… et les clochettes…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Oui, ça va aller.

Entretemps, ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte rigoureusement identique à toutes les autres. Draco enleva la cape et la rangea dans sa poche.

\- C'est ici, dit Ron. Comme je ne suis pas un Langue-de-plomb, le garde de sécurité sera averti que quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre. Il transmettra l'information à l'Auror de faction. Avec n'importe quel autre Auror, je ne me serais pas inquiété. En voyant qu'il s'agit de mon empreinte magique, personne n'y aurait vu de problème. Mais il s'agit de Smith. C'est un connard doublé d'un fouineur.

\- En d'autres termes ? dit Draco.

Ron fit une moue contrariée.

\- Ça veut dire que quand j'aurai ouvert la porte, tu auras cinq minutes au maximum pour entrer, trouver l'artefact et le faire fonctionner. C'est le temps qu'il faudra à Smith avant de débouler ici.

\- Cinq minutes ? s'exclama Draco.

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le retenir mais…

\- Bordel de merde ! On était censé avoir un plan !

\- On a un plan ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Caldwell allait être malade et se faire remplacer par cette enflure de Smith !

Draco souffla avec exaspération. Le bruit incessant des clochettes et des voix d'enfants ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer et à rester calme.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Bon, on récapitule. Tu retournes au 25 novembre.

\- Je sais. Le jour où Marcus Irving s'est suicidé dans sa cellule.

\- Tu te rappelles où sont les cellules ?

\- Oui. Arrivé là-bas, je fais en sorte de convaincre Irving de rester en vie.

\- Harry l'a ramené à sa cellule à 18h15. Et on l'a trouvé sans vie à 18h40. Tu vas devoir agir vite.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, ouvre cette fichue porte.

\- Malefoy, dit Ron en le retenant par le bras.

\- Quoi encore ?

Ron le regarda avec une acuité peu commune.

-Bonne chance.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Merci.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Ron traça des arabesques compliqués devant la porte. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et elle s'ouvrit très lentement.

Draco s'engouffra immédiatement dans la pièce. L'instant d'après, la porte claquait derrière lui.

Il retint un cri d'effroi. L'endroit était un véritable capharnaüm. Les armoires croulaient sous les objets de toutes sortes. Certains étaient endommagés.

\- Oh bon sang, comment vais-je le retrouver ? murmura-t-il.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Draco sursauta. Harry se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Dis-moi à quoi il ressemble, dit-il.

\- C'est… c'est un bracelet. Assez large, en argent. Des runes sont gravées sur le pourtour.

\- Ok. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, il me semble que les bijoux étaient entreposés dans ces coffres, dit Harry en montrant deux coffres en bois vermoulu.

Draco se précipita pour ouvrir le premier. Il contenait en effet un amas de breloques, colliers, plastrons et bracelets. Il chercha pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, sans succès.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il.

\- C'est celui-là ?

Harry tenait dans sa main un bracelet biseauté couvert de runes. L'argent était noirci par endroits.

-C'est lui ! s'exclama Draco.

Il prit sa baguette et pointa le bracelet.

- _Tempus revelio_ , murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, les runes se transformèrent en chiffres romains. Les biseaux qui divisaient le bracelet en différents segments se mirent à luire d'une lueur bleutée. Draco fit tourner les segments jusqu'à former une date et une heure.

\- Voilà, dit-il.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Dans ma poche.

Draco prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, tu seras vivant, Harry.

\- Draco, sois prudent. Il faut que je te dise… à propos de la cape… je suis…

Des voix et le cliquetis d'une serrure l'interrompirent.

-C'est Smith, dit Draco. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il passa le bracelet à son poignet et le pointa à nouveau avec sa baguette.

- _Tempus reverso !_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A l'extérieur, Ron était sur le qui-vive. Comme il l'avait prévu, des pas précipités ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans le couloir.

\- Weasley ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Zacharia Smith.

\- Rien de particulier. Je devais remettre une pièce à conviction en place, répondit Ron d'un air dégagé.

\- Dans la chambre qui renferme les artefacts des Malefoy ?

\- Ah ? Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Le formulaire précisait « chambre 23 », j'ai donc remis la pièce à conviction dans la chambre 23.

Smith regardait son collègue avec suspicion.

\- Ne joue pas au con, Weasley. Tu sais très bien ce que renferme cette chambre.

\- Ecoute, Zacharia… je suis Auror, j'ai le droit d'entrer dans les chambres du Département des Mystères sans demander ton autorisation ou te faire un rapport.

\- C'est tout de même curieux que tu y viennes précisément aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'il y a deux heures à peine, tu étais en compagnie de Malefoy. Malefoy qui n'a plus remis les pieds ici depuis près de dix ans. Et là, je te retrouve comme par hasard devant la chambre qui renferme tous les objets de magie noire ayant appartenu à son père…

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Pousses-toi.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Sans autre sommation, Zacharia Smith lança un sort sur Ron qui l'expédia trois mètres plus loin.

-Espèce de sale enfoiré ! rugit Ron. Tu vas me payer ça !

Mais le temps qu'il se relève et se jette sur Smith, ce dernier avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. Smith se précipita à l'intérieur, baguette levée. Une sorte d'onde de choc complètement silencieuse se répandit dans la pièce, le déstabilisant légèrement. Il crut distinguer une silhouette devant lui mais le temps d'un clignement de paupières, elle avait disparu.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Son esprit s'embrouilla et s'engourdit, victime du sort de confusion que Ron venait de lui jeter.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 novembre**

Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, il était toujours dans la chambre du Département des Mystères. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que Harry n'était plus là. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune idée si le sort avait fonctionné.

Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre le battant. Tout semblait parfaitement silencieux de l'autre côté.

Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et s'en recouvrit. Puis, avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à gauche et à droite. Le couloir était désert.

Ça avait marché.

Sans perdre de temps, il sortit de la chambre et se remémorant les instructions de Ron, il s'engagea à droite. Il devait longer le couloir durant cinquante mètres, tourner à gauche après trois portes, puis à droite après quatre portes, puis encore à droite après une porte et une dernière fois à gauche après deux portes avant d'arriver devant l'issue qui donnait sur la cage d'escalier.

Il était à un mètre à peine de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry regagna son bureau, épuisé.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Ron. Comment ça s'est passé avec Irving ?

\- Il a avoué, dit-il en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux…

\- Non. Ce type est aux abois… sa femme a été gravement malade, les frais médicaux l'ont endetté jusqu'au cou, il a perdu son boulot, sa maison... Participer à ce trafic était sa seule perspective pour parvenir à payer les frais de scolarité de sa fille de 13 ans.

Ron eut une moue ennuyée.

\- Il a quand même la mort d'une gamine sur la conscience.

\- Il le sait, crois-moi, soupira Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il va s'en remettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être suggérer au Magenmagot une remise en liberté sous conditions. Ou des travaux d'intérêt général.

\- Il s'agit tout de même d'un meurtre.

\- Homicide involontaire, Ron. Ça fait toute la différence.

\- Pas aux yeux des parents de la gamine.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Je sais… mais il ne tiendra pas deux jours à Azkaban…

Ron haussa les épaules, pas convaincu.

\- Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Toujours en salle d'interrogatoire. Caldwell termine de rédiger les parchemins et de lui faire signer sa déclaration. J'irai ensuite le ramener en cellule.

Ron hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa paperasserie.

Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être le temps de boire un thé avant que Caldwell ne le rappelle. Il allait se lever pour se servir quand le garde de sécurité fit irruption dans le bureau.

\- Auror Potter ! Auror Weasley !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron.

\- Il y a un problème au Département des Mystères !

\- Quel problème ? intervint Harry.

\- Une des chambres a été ouverte mais… on ne sait pas par qui…

\- Comment ça, vous ne savez pas par qui ? C'est une effraction ?

\- Non. Mais son empreinte magique n'est pas identifiable et de plus, elle est comme… floue.

\- De quelle chambre s'agit-il ?

\- La chambre 23.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. L'instant d'après, munis de leurs baguettes, ils sortaient en trombe de leur bureau.

\- On va prendre l'escalier, dit Harry, ça ira plus vite.

\- Aldrich ! Knight ! Venez avec nous ! commanda Ron à deux de leurs collègues.

Les quatre Aurors se ruèrent dans l'escalier.

Harry fut le premier à pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères. Il allait continuer sa route vers la chambre 23 mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

Ron et les autres Aurors le contournèrent.

\- Harry ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je… j'arrive, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avança prudemment puis se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré.

-Harry ! le pressa Ron quelques pas plus loin.

Il s'en alla presque à reculons, certain d'avoir senti une présence devant lui.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Draco retenait son souffle. Il avait juste eu le temps de bondir sur le côté au moment où Harry avait passé la porte. Le voir là, devant lui, bien vivant, revêtu de sa robe d'Auror, lui avait fait un drôle d'effet et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de lui parler et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il attendit que les Aurors aient disparu au coin du couloir pour ouvrir la porte de la cage d'escalier. Les paroles et la musique de _Carol of the bells_ se mirent à résonner dans sa tête.

 _Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away_

 _Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold._

-Bon sang, pas maintenant ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'engageait dans les escaliers.

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling._

Le chœur d'enfants chantait doucement mais avec insistance.

 _One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air._

Il avait déjà monté un étage quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Il passa la tête au-dessus de la rampe pour voir Harry qui grimpait les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait manifestement décidé de rebrousser chemin et avait certainement vu la porte de l'escalier se refermer.

La musique résonna plus fort dans la tête de Draco, comme si les choristes répondaient à l'urgence de la situation.

 _Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale._

Draco n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de continuer à grimper lui aussi. La cage d'escalier était trop étroite pour qu'il puisse se coller au mur et espérer que Harry le dépasse sans le remarquer.

-ARRETEZ-VOUS ! cria Harry. JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES DISSIMULE SOUS UNE CAPE D'INVISBILITE !

 _Bon sang, comment peut-il le savoir ?_ maugréa Draco.

Il grimpa encore une volée d'escaliers, Harry le talonnant, puis prit la première porte qui se présenta à lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étage où il se trouvait mais peu importait.

 _Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here._

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

L'endroit semblait désert et il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dans les couloirs. Plus loin, il avisa une porte entrouverte. Croyant son salut proche, il s'élança dans le couloir. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de Harry qui se jeta sur lui.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre.

-Ne faites plus un geste ou je vous lance un sort de stupéfixion, prévint Harry.

Draco soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de se débattre. Il était foutu. L'instant d'après, il sentit une poigne ferme le relever. Harry le plaqua contre le mur et ôta la cape d'un coup sec.

\- Draco ? s'exclama-t-il après un moment de stupeur.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, dit platement Draco.

Pour toute réaction, il se retrouva avec la baguette de Harry enfoncée sur sa carotide.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? siffla Harry. Qui que vous soyez, si vous êtes sous polynectar, je le saurai !

\- Je ne suis pas sous polynectar. C'est bien moi. Draco.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance. Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Même si cela remontait à dix ans, il pouvait encore reconnaître l'empreinte magique de son ex-mari. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était complètement incrédule. Pour autant, sa prise sur sa baguette et sur le torse de Draco ne s'était pas relâchée.

-Draco… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? Comment t'es-tu procuré ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, Harry. Mais avant cela, il faut absolument que tu te rendes dans les cellules et que tu empêches Marcus Irving de se suicider !

\- Quoi ? Mais… comment es-tu au courant pour Irving ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pour le moment ! Le temps presse, Harry ! Irving va…

\- Irving ne va rien du tout ! Toi par contre, tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne explication !

Draco soupira. Il allait devoir révéler à Harry la raison de sa présence ici. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je viens du futur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je viens du futur. J'ai pris un Retourneur de Temps et je suis remonté d'un peu plus de trois semaines.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'y a plus de Retourneurs de Temps. Ils ont tous été détruits ! De plus, aucun d'eux…

\- Ne permettait de retourner plus de quelques heures en arrière, acheva Draco à sa place. Je sais. Sauf que mon père avait réussi à mettre au point un Retourneur de Temps capable de revenir plusieurs années en arrière… et cet artefact n'a jamais été découvert par les Aurors. Il a été emmené au Département des Mystères après la dernière perquisition, avec tous les autres objets de mon père, mais personne n'a jamais pu en déceler le fonctionnement.

\- Je… je ne te crois pas… c'est…

Draco leva son bras pour exhiber son poignet à Harry. Le bracelet qu'il portait brillait d'une lueur bleu doré et émettait un léger tic-tac, typique des Retourneurs de Temps en fonctionnement.

\- Par Merlin, murmura Harry.

\- Je ne te mens pas, Harry. Tu dois me croire.

Harry fixa Draco droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi faut-il empêcher Irving de se suicider ?

\- Pour empêcher son fils, Adam, de te tuer toi.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Adam te pense responsable de la mort de son père. Il va chercher vengeance. Le 28 novembre, tu vas passer la soirée au Triton qui fume avec Weasley, Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas…

\- Comment… comment sais-tu que…

\- Adam Irving va t'assassiner au moment où tu sortiras. Un Avada Kedavra.

Le visage de Harry perdit toute couleur.

\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité, insista Draco.

\- Comment as-tu obtenu ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Weasley me l'a donnée. Personne n'a encore touché à tes affaires, dans ton bureau. Elle était restée dans ton tiroir. Celui du bas qui est verrouillé à l'aide d'un sort que seuls toi et lui connaissent. C'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans la chambre 23.

\- Ron… Ron et toi… vous…

\- Oui. On a coopéré. C'est fou ce que le chagrin nous fait faire à tous les deux…

Brusquement, Harry relâcha Draco et baissa sa baguette.

-Tu… tu es en train de me dire que tu as pris… tous ces risques… pour me sauver ? Mais… pourquoi ?

L'étonnement et l'incrédulité de Harry blessèrent Draco au plus haut point.

-Eh bien, aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, l'annonce de ton décès ne m'a pas plongé dans l'allégresse, vois-tu. C'est en général la réaction des gens normaux lorsqu'ils perdent quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient de tout leur cœur !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu…

\- On discutera plus tard ! s'emporta Draco. Là, il faut absolument sauver Irving ! Sinon, j'aurai fait tout ça pour rien !

\- D'ac… d'accord. Allons-y.

Draco voyait bien que Harry était perturbé, qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu par son histoire, mais peu lui importait. Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et tous les deux se hâtèrent de remonter à l'étage du Bureau des Aurors, là où se trouvaient également les cellules.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un collègue de Harry.

\- Ah Caldwell, dit-il. Où se trouve Marcus Irving ?

\- Comme tu étais parti avec Ron au Département des Mystères, je l'ai ramené moi-même à sa cellule.

\- Ok, je vais aller le voir.

\- Au fait, Ron te cherche. Il n'a rien trouvé en bas.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus. Sans doute une fausse alerte.

Il dépassa Caldwell et continua son chemin vers les cellules. Draco le suivait toujours de près.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais sous une cape d'invisibilité ? chuchota Draco. Et que c'est la tienne ? Je croyais qu'elle était absolument indétectable.

\- Elle l'est. Mais moi, je la sens.

\- Tu la sens ?

\- Oui. C'est une des Reliques de la Mort. Elle est unique et elle a… je ne sais pas… une âme, ou quelque chose comme ça. Toujours est-il que quand tu t'es trouvé face à moi, j'ai perçu sa... présence.

Entretemps, ils étaient arrivés devant une grille que Harry déverrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Cette histoire est complètement dingue, Draco, dit-il en longeant le couloir.

Les cellules étaient toutes inoccupées, excepté celle du fond.

\- Je sais, dit Draco. Mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité.

\- C'est vraiment dur à croire, franchement. Je…

\- As-tu vraiment l'intention de démissionner ?

Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Comment… comment sais-tu ça ? Je… je ne l'ai dit à personne… absolument personne !

\- Tu l'as dit à Weasley… enfin… tu le lui diras dans trois jours, au restaurant, après le départ de tes autres amis.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a répété ?

\- Oui. Tout comme il m'a répété que tu comptais revenir à New-York. Pour me voir.

Harry plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

\- Par Merlin… tu es… tu es vraiment…

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cellule du fond, interrompant Harry. Il se précipita pour voir Marcus Irving à moitié pendu aux barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait déchiré le drap de sa couchette ainsi que sa chemise, et noué les morceaux ensemble.

- _Diffindo !_ lança Harry au travers des barreaux.

Le corps de Marcus Irving tomba lourdement sur le sol. Harry pénétra dans la cellule et l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur la couchette.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Irving toussa en portant la main à sa gorge meurtrie.

\- Pourquoi ? croassa-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir ? C'est tout ce que je mérite !

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Avez-vous pensé à vos enfants ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Mes enfants seront mieux sans moi… quel enfant voudrait d'un père meurtrier ?

\- C'est mieux d'avoir un père en prison que pas de père du tout, grogna Harry.

Comme Irving allait à nouveau argumenter, Draco jugea utile d'intervenir. D'un coup, il se défit de la cape d'invisibilité.

-AAH ! sursauta Irving. D'où vient-il celui-là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Paniqué, il se recroquevilla sur sa couchette.

\- Je viens du futur, annonça Draco avec emphase. Un futur où votre fils Adam est actuellement détenu à Azkaban pour l'assassinat de l'Auror Potter.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Dans trois jours, votre fils va assassiner Harry Potter pour venger votre mort.

\- Non… non, c'est impossible… Adam est… il n'est pas comme ça…

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Irving détourna les yeux.

-Adam… Adam est fragile. Il l'a toujours été… Sa mère était plus douée que moi pour gérer ses émotions mais depuis qu'elle est morte, il… il… Oh Merlin, je ne vous crois pas.

Draco avait envisagé cette possibilité. Il sortit donc de sa poche une feuille de papier pliée. C'était un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait découpé. Il le tendit à Irving qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

Quand l'homme eut fini de le lire, il le laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer amèrement. Harry le ramassa et le lut à son tour. Ce fut une expérience étrange que de lire un article sur sa propre mort.

\- Monsieur Irving, reprit Draco. Vos enfants ont besoin de vous. Je sais que vous pensez le contraire à cet instant précis, mais vous vous trompez. Quoi que vous ayez pu faire, vos enfants ont _besoin_ de vous. Ne les abandonnez pas.

\- Adam ne mérite pas d'aller à Azkaban, ajouta Harry.

\- Il… il n'y survivra pas deux jours… sanglota Irving. Pas même deux heures…

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'abandonner.

\- Mais que pourrais-je bien faire pour lui et pour Emily si je suis emprisonné à vie ?

\- Vous ne serez pas emprisonné à vie, dit Harry.

Il s'assit à côté du détenu et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai lu le dossier, Monsieur Irving. Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. De plus, il y a des preuves que cette bande exerçait un chantage sur vous pour vous obliger à vendre leurs potions trafiquées… vous n'aviez aucune intention de faire mal à cette jeune fille…

\- C'est vrai, pleura-t-il, mais…

\- Je vais vous aider. Je témoignerai devant le Magenmagot. Et même si vous deviez être condamné, je vous promets que je veillerai sur Adam et Emily. Vous avez ma parole.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'y avait que Harry Potter pour faire de pareilles promesses. Promesse qu'il serait bien foutu de tenir, par ailleurs.

-En retour, je veux votre parole que vous ne tenterez plus de vous faire du mal, continua Harry.

Marcus Irving hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Bien. Je vais appeler une équipe pour qu'on vous emmène à Ste Mangouste.

\- Non, ça ira… je…

\- Ne discutez pas, Irving.

L'homme ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta de se caler un plus contre le mur et de sécher ses larmes.

De retour dans le couloir principal, Draco et Harry paraissaient mal à l'aise.

-Merci, dit Harry. Pour… pour tout ce que tu as fait… pour moi.

Draco le regarda en silence pendant un instant avant de demander :

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu comptes faire ? Démissionner ?

\- Oui. Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'y pense. Je comptais l'annoncer à Ron quand… enfin, tu sais…

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Bon. Il est temps que je rentre.

\- OK.

\- Prends soin de toi, Harry.

Comme il allait s'en aller, Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Que… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais comment ça fonctionne… sitôt que j'aurai regagné mon présent, tu oublieras ma présence ici. Tu reprendras ta vie. Et qui sait… tes réflexions.

\- Tu as modifié le cours du temps, ça veut dire que…

\- Tout ne sera plus pareil, je sais. Adam Irving n'aura plus de raison de te tuer. Mais toi, tu n'auras peut-être plus de raison de… faire ce que tu voulais faire…

\- Démissionner et venir te retrouver ?

\- Oui.

Harry baissa les yeux et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il était nerveux.

\- Et si je veux me souvenir ? De toi, de ce moment, ce que tu viens de faire pour moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas. C'est le principe.

\- J'emmerde les principes ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as toujours cette affreuse d'habitude d'écrire sur ta main tes rendez-vous importants ?

\- Heu… oui.

\- Dans ce cas…

Il souleva un pan de l'uniforme de Harry, là où se trouvait la poche intérieure et où il savait qu'il gardait toujours un stylo moldu. Il prit le stylo, puis la main de Harry et écrivit une date, une heure et un lieu sur le dos.

-A bientôt, Harry.

Il se pencha et sur ses lèvres, il posa un baiser.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre**

Harry serra un peu plus fort son écharpe autour de son cou et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son blouson, se fustigeant pour son propre comportement. On était le soir du réveillon, il faisait un froid de canard et pourtant, il descendait Peter's Hill en direction du Millénium Bridge.

A qui avait-il bien pu donner rendez-vous ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le rendez-vous était écrit au stylo sur le dos de sa main.

 _24/12. Millenium Bridge. 22 heures._

Or, il n'y avait que les rendez-vous importants qu'il notait de cette façon. Mais si c'était aussi important, pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ?

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se torturait avec cette question, et pourtant, il était là, approchant du Millénium Bridge. Il était pratiquement désert, et pour cause. La plupart des gens étaient au chaud, dans leurs foyers, en train de fêter Noël avec leurs proches.

Harry se demanda comment il reconnaîtrait son rendez-vous. Les rares personnes qui franchissaient le pont marchaient vite, manifestement pressées d'arriver quelque part.

Seul un homme était debout à mi-chemin du pont, face à la rambarde. Il portait un long manteau foncé dont le col était relevé. Les lumières de la ville se réverbéraient sur la Tamise, laissant entrevoir des cheveux clairs.

Harry aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille. Son cœur accéléra en même temps que ses pas.

Comment pouvait-il se trouver là, au milieu du pont, le soir de Noël ?

Comme il approchait, l'homme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un doux sourire, un peu surpris.

\- Harry ? Bon sang, Harry… C'est bien toi ?

\- Bonsoir, Draco.

\- Ça alors… ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Sans attendre, Draco s'approcha de lui et lui fit une chaleureuse accolade. Harry eut une étrange sensation, comme une impression de déjà-vu, bien vite balayée par un autre sentiment : celui d'être enfin à sa place.

\- Que… que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

\- J'ai assisté hier à une conférence dans un hôpital moldu. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'ai décidé de rester quelques jours à Londres. Et en me promenant, j'ai eu envie de venir ici. J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit.

\- Je sais… tu pouvais rester des heures à contempler la Tamise.

\- Ça n'a pas changé.

\- Alors, tu… tu… tu es seul pour Noël ? Et Blaise ? Et Pansy ?

\- Blaise est à Rome pour voir sa mère. Quant à Pansy, elle a emménagé avec Théo en Californie. Je ne les vois plus autant qu'avant.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas si grave. Mais… et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas au Terrier ?

\- Hum… non. Pas cette année. Molly voulait que je vienne mais… Ron et moi sommes un peu… en froid.

\- En froid ? s'étonna Draco. Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien ! dit-il en levant les mains.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes disputés, c'était à cause de moi et du fait qu'on sortait ensemble…

Harry rigola.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Enfin… pas directement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait, j'ai… j'ai pris la décision de démissionner du Bureau des Aurors.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais… J'ai fini par faire ce que tu as toujours voulu que je fasse…

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu démissionnes, Harry. Je voulais simplement que tu sois plus… prudent. J'avais peur pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Je sais, murmura Harry.

\- Je suppose que je dois être heureux pour toi. Même si c'est trop tard pour nous deux…

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'il est trop tard pour nous deux.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de laisser son regard errer sur les eaux noires de la Tamise.

\- Je… hum… je comptais venir à New-York pour le Nouvel An, dit prudemment Harry.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… c'est… je… j'avais envie de te revoir.

\- Oh.

Comme Draco ne disait rien de plus et ne le regardait pas, Harry posa la main sur son bras.

\- Draco, dit-il avec une urgence soudaine. Il faut que je sache… Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Draco se retourna vers Harry. Il soutint son regard.

-Oui, dit-il placidement. Oui, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa littéralement. Draco le vit déglutir, puis ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit.

-Je… ok, parvint-il à dire finalement. Je… je devais m'y attendre. Après tout, ça fait longtemps et je ne…

\- Il y a un homme dans ma vie, répéta Draco en le coupant. Un homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur depuis tellement d'années que j'ai arrêté de compter. On s'est marié mais on a divorcé il y a dix ans de cela… et depuis…

Il soupira. Devant lui, Harry avait presque arrêté de respirer.

\- Depuis… il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à lui, à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie si je n'avais pas prononcé le mot « divorce ».

\- Tu… tu veux dire que…

\- Toutes les relations que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'à présent n'ont duré que quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. Parce qu'il est toujours là. Des milliers de fois, j'ai pensé à l'appeler, et des milliers de fois j'ai renoncé, car j'étais persuadé qu'il avait refait sa vie. Une vie meilleure, avec un homme qui lui correspondait mieux, qui était accepté par ses amis et ses proches.

\- Je n'ai jamais refait ma vie. Je n'en ai plus été capable. Tu étais celui qui me correspondait, Draco, murmura Harry. Toi et personne d'autre… Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir laissé les autres me convaincre du contraire.

Draco sourit à Harry. Avec lenteur, il posa sa main gantée sur sa joue et pencha la tête. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. A peine plus qu'une simple pression des lèvres. Mais Harry en fut bouleversé. Dans sa tête, il voyait des images de Draco et lui, riant et mangeant du risotto dans un luxueux appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis dans une chambre d'hôtel, en train de faire l'amour. Plus curieux encore, il se voyait en tenue d'Auror dans les couloirs du Ministère, Draco en face de lui, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur le dos de sa main.

Il s'écarta, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de comprendre d'où lui venait ces images.

-Est-ce que… ce rendez-vous… tu… c'est toi qui…

Draco se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, dit-il finalement. Je suis désolé. Tu avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et moi je suis en train de t'accaparer…

Harry semblait complètement perdu. Il regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… je…

Il posa les yeux sur Draco et en une seconde tout devint clair. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir à qui il avait bien pu donner rendez-vous. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Draco était là, devant lui et que tout était à nouveau possible entre eux.

Il lui fit un sourire mirobolant. C'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Il saisit le manteau de Draco par les revers et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser encore. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus impérieux, plus profond. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui quand il sentit les bras de Draco se refermer dans son dos. Comme autrefois, quand ils étaient heureux.

Après de longues secondes, ils finirent par se séparer, un peu haletants. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le front collé, les yeux fermés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry. C'est comme… c'est comme si on venait de me donner une seconde chance… comme si je revivais.

\- Par Merlin, tu ne crois pas si bien dire, souffla Draco en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Leur plan avait fonctionné. Harry était là, dans ses bras, bien vivant et bien décidé à lui revenir. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils allaient décider, quel serait leur avenir. Mais une chose était sûre : ils le construiraient ensemble.

Dans sa tête, un chœur d'enfants chantonnait doucement.

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

 _On on they send,  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Un an plus tard – 24 décembre**

\- Oncle Draco ?

\- Oui, Rosie ?

\- Tu me lis encore une histoire ?

\- Non. J'avais dit une histoire, et je t'en ai lu deux. Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil !

\- Le Père Noël et les lutins ne passeront pas si tu ne dors pas. Et puis, tu dois être en forme pour la bataille de boules de neige, demain. Tu ne veux quand même pas que tes cousins gagnent, si ?

\- Non ! On va gagner !

\- Alors, il faut que tu dormes.

La petite fille fit une moue contrariée mais se pelotonna plus étroitement sur son oreiller. Draco remonta la couette jusque sous son menton, prenant soin de laisser respirer Monsieur Pims, son ours en peluche.

\- Oncle Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Papa et maman seront là demain ?

\- Ils viendront directement nous rejoindre au Terrier après l'arrivée de leur portoloin.

\- Pourquoi on n'a pas pu les accompagner ?

\- Parce que parfois, papa et maman ont besoin d'être juste tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour discuter de certaines choses importantes.

\- Et pour se faire des bisous ?

\- Oui, sourit Draco. Pour se faire des bisous.

\- Comme toi et Oncle Harry quand vous pensez qu'on ne vous voie pas ?

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant la taille pour la chatouiller par-dessus la couverture. Tu nous espionnes ?

Rose se mit à rire en se débattant. Draco cessa bien vite sa torture et remit les couvertures en place.

\- Oncle Draco, c'est vrai qu'Oncle Harry et toi vous avez été mariés ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'était bien avant ta naissance.

\- Vous avez divorcé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué. On avait trop de travail et on ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble.

Rose fronça sa petite frimousse.

\- Oncle Harry a changé de travail. Il n'est plus Auror comme mon papa.

\- Non, maintenant il donne cours aux autres Aurors. Il leur apprend à se défendre.

\- Tu préfères ça ?

\- Oui. C'est moins dangereux. Je m'inquiète moins pour lui.

\- Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour mon papa. Ils vont divorcer aussi ?

\- Non, ton papa et ta maman ne vont pas divorcer.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que…

\- Oncle Harry et moi, nous avions d'autres problèmes. On s'est mariés très jeunes, on n'a pas forcément faits les choses dans le bon ordre.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais, ma puce, dit Draco en caressant ses cheveux. Mais tu comprendras un jour.

\- Tu vas te remarier avec Oncle Harry ? demanda la petite fille.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais il faut qu'Oncle Harry soit d'accord.

\- Il ne veut pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai pas posé la question.

\- Ben demande-lui.

Draco étouffa un rire.

\- Il faut dormir maintenant, petite rose.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

\- Rose…

\- Allez ! Dis-moi !

\- Je suis cardiomédicomage.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je suis un médecin qui répare les cœurs quand ils sont cassés.

\- Oooh…

\- Oui, ooooh. Allez, on dort maintenant.

\- Je pourrais être cardimécomage quand je serai grande ?

\- Cardiomédicomage. Oui, tu pourras. Il faudra beaucoup étudier mais si tu es à moitié aussi intelligente que ta maman, ça ne posera aucun problème.

La petite fille lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Plus tard, je serai comme toi. Moi aussi, je veux réparer les cœurs cassés.

\- C'est très bien. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu dormes. Les petites filles qui ne dorment pas ne deviennent pas assez intelligentes pour ça.

Cette nouvelle sembla inquiéter grandement la petite fille car elle ferma immédiatement les yeux. Draco sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Au moment où il se relevait du lit, Rose lui dit :

\- Tu as réparé le cœur d'Oncle Harry. C'est bien. Il était toujours triste avant. Maintenant plus.

\- Il a réparé le mien aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, Oncle Draco. Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, Rosie.

Il éteignit la lumière et de sa baguette, il lança un sort de veilleuse, le même que sa mère lançait quand il était petit garçon. Aussitôt, des licornes translucides se mirent à gambader sur les murs et le plafonds, laissant derrière elles des trainées de poussière d'étoiles.

Il sortit de la chambre et referma silencieusement la porte.

Dans le couloir, il trouva Harry qui le regardait. Il portait contre lui un petit garçon qui dormait à poings fermés.

\- Hugo s'est enfin endormi ? chuchota Draco.

\- Oui. Je vais aller le remettre dans son lit, répondit Harry. En espérant que cette fois-ci soit la bonne.

Il entra dans la chambre voisine de celle de Rose et déposa précautionneusement le bambin dans son lit à barreaux. Hugo gigota légèrement mais resta endormi.

Draco jeta le même sort de veilleuse que dans la chambre de sa sœur, à la différence que les licornes étaient remplacées par des balais volants et des vifs d'or.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le couloir, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur.

\- J'espère que ce petit morveux baveux va enfin cesser de brailler, qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses, souffla-t-il en embrassant le cou de Harry.

\- Draco…

\- C'est la dernière fois que tes amis nous imposent leur progéniture pendant les vacances de Noël. Bordel, tout ça pour qu'ils puissent baiser tranquilles aux Seychelles…

\- A l'Ile Maurice…

\- On s'en fout. On n'est pas leurs nounous…

\- Arrête de dire ça… tu les adores et tu adores quand ils sont avec nous…

Draco grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en continuant à embrasser Harry. Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais c'était vrai qu'il adorait les enfants de Ron et Hermione. C'était eux qui avaient d'ailleurs contribué à l'amélioration de sa relation avec les meilleurs amis de Harry.

Bon… Harry y était pour quelque chose aussi. Après leur avoir annoncé qu'il était de nouveau en couple avec Draco, il leur avait, ni plus ni moins, dit qu'ils feraient mieux de s'en accommoder. De sa relation et aussi du fait qu'il abandonnait la carrière d'Auror pour devenir instructeur à l'académie des Aurors.

Ron avait tempêté et râlé. Hermione lui avait seriné d'être prudent et de ne pas prendre des décisions à la légère. Harry leur avait assuré qu'il n'avait pris sa décision à la légère, qu'au contraire, elle était mûrement réfléchie.

A l'inverse, Draco avait agi dans la précipitation. Trop heureux non seulement d'être parvenu à sauver Harry d'une mort certaine, mais aussi d'avoir regagné son cœur, il avait décidé de rentrer s'établir en Angleterre, dans la maison qu'Harry avait achetée à Kew, à deux pas des jardins botaniques. Il savait la clinique entre de bonnes mains à New-York grâce à Blaise. Ce dernier ne lui avait d'ailleurs fait aucun reproche, s'inquiétant seulement de savoir ce qu'il ferait une fois rentré à Londres.

Draco ne s'en était pas préoccupé outre mesure. Il avait gagné suffisamment d'argent quand il était à New-York pour parvenir à ouvrir une clinique privée à Londres, ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle fonctionnait plutôt bien.

\- Tu ferais un père formidable, dit Harry, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi…

\- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais. Quand tu étais dans la chambre de Rose… je t'ai entendu.

Draco s'écarta de Harry. Ses joues étaient un peu rosées, comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé.

\- Tu as entendu quoi au juste ?

\- Tout.

\- Oh.

\- Et c'est oui.

\- Oui à quoi ?

\- A ta question.

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Potter ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de te demander de m'épouser ?

\- Ouais… je crois bien.

Draco partit d'un grand rire. Il souleva Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci s'enroula autour de lui comme un koala. Tout en l'embrassant, Draco l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le posa sur leur lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Redevenu sérieux, il demanda :

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui… oui, c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

\- Parce qu'on peut parfaitement continuer comme ça… je… je ne suis plus autant attaché aux traditions des sang-pur qu'autrefois…

\- Je sais. Mais ça me plaisait d'être marié… et puis, le nom de Malfoy ne m'allait pas si mal je trouve…

\- Et si je veux prendre le nom de Potter ?

\- Tu ne le feras jamais ! rigola Harry. Et puis… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance ?

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux et détourna les yeux.

\- Harry ?

\- Il… il y a une raison pour laquelle je voudrais de ce mariage…

\- Laquelle ?

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux de sa vie. Il prenait un énorme risque, il le savait. Il fit un effort pour regarder Draco en face.

-L'Office Sorcier de l'Adoption ne permet l'adoption qu'aux couples mariés.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu… tu veux qu'on… adopte un enfant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit… tu feras un père formidable.

\- Mais je… c'est…

\- Tu ne dois pas te décider tout de suite, tempéra Harry. J'aimerais simplement que tu y réfléchisses. Et qu'on en parle.

\- Par Merlin, Harry… c'est… avec ce qu'on a vécu précédemment, tu n'as pas peur que…

\- Non, coupa Harry. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je t'aime. Et c'est un projet que je ne veux réaliser avec personne d'autre que toi.

Il y avait une telle résolution dans le regard de Harry que Draco en fut bouleversé. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur son visage pour finir par être éblouissant.

\- A ton avis, en combien de temps on peut organiser un mariage classe, luxueux mais pas trop pompeux ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être abasourdi.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux dire que…

\- C'est oui. Je n'ai pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps. Bon sang, c'est oui, Harry.

Harry sauta littéralement au cou de Draco et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Plus tard, alors que Harry dormait tout contre lui, Draco regardait par la fenêtre.

La neige tombait doucement, promettant des heures d'amusement pour Rose et ses cousins dans le grand jardin du Terrier.

Il sourit dans l'obscurité. Bientôt ce serait leur tour. Bientôt, ils auraient un enfant à eux avec qui ils joueraient dans la neige, avec qui ils iraient à la plage et joueraient au Quidditch.

Quelque chose gonfla dans la poitrine de Draco. Quelque chose de chaud et d'énorme qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Comme souvent, il se remémorait ce moment où il avait appris la mort de Harry et où son monde s'était écroulé. Instinctivement, il serra le corps de son compagnon plus étroitement contre lui, comme pour se rappeler que ce cauchemar était terminé.

Il songea au bracelet qui se trouvait dans son coffre à Gringott's. Il n'avait pas restitué le Retourneur de Temps au Département des Mystères. Au cas où…

Harry ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait exactement un an plus tôt, et c'était bien comme ça.

Il embrassa Harry sur le sommet de son crâne, respirant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux, se disant que pour la deuxième année consécutive, il vivait un Noël magique.

Au loin, minuit sonnait.

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

 _On on they send,  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire sans prétention mais que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire entre deux recherches sur les horreurs de la Grande Guerre. Du vu et du revu sans doute, mais même mon imagination a ses limites...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews chaleureuses.**

 **Merci à Corylus et à Victoria Malefoy pour leur indéfectible soutien.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent "Juste un secret", je vous retrouve le 5 janvier.**

 **D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous de merveilleuses fêtes de Noël et une année 2019 remplie de magie. Puissent vos rêves se réaliser.**

 **"La sagesse est d'avoir des rêves assez grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit".**

 **Oscar Wilde.**


End file.
